No Name Production
by Joan Black
Summary: Vier Freunde, die schon längst ihre eigenen Wege gehen und nun wieder zusammenkommen. In ihrer Heimatstadt. Für die Semesterferien. Um sich zu erholen und zu genießen sich wieder zu sehen... Absolute Harmonie... wenn da nicht diese Morde wären...
1. Prolog

Prolog

*

Die schwüle Hitze der trockenen Nachmittagsluft drang durch das kleine, halb geöffnete Fenster in das Innere der dreckigen Räumlichkeit. Schon lange hatte niemand mehr die inneren Wände zu Gesicht bekommen, schreckten Ekel und die Angst vor Infektionen doch nur zu gut die Menschen ab, so dass diese sich lieber andere Orte suchten um ihre Notdurft zu verrichten, auch wenn diese nicht extra dafür eingerichtet waren. Alles war wohl besser als ein versiftes Loch, für das sich sogar augenscheinlich die Ratten zu fein waren, denn neben dem etlichen Geschmiere an Wänden und Türen setzte sich sogar Schimmel an der ein oder anderen Stelle an, geschweige von dem Schmutz, der sich in jede Ecke rein gefressen hatte und sich wohl auch nicht mehr von dem eingenommenen Besitz trennen wollte. Übertroffen werden konnte dies wohl nur noch von dem Zustand der Toiletten. Annähernd sauberes Wasser hatten diese wohl schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen, häuften sich innerhalb der Toilettenschüssel doch Fäkalien und anderes unappetitliches Zeug, das man teilweise gar nicht mehr identifizieren oder auch nur definieren konnte. Die einzigen, die ein wenig Freude über diese Nichtexistenz an Hygiene hatten waren die Schmeißfliegen, die summend ihre Kreise über den Toilettenschüsseln zogen.

Ein leises Aufseufzen durchzog den Raum. Es hätte auch ein lauteres sein dürfen, denn stören tat es hier wohl niemanden, und die eifrigen Fliegen würden sich wohl kaum durch diese ungewohnte Geräuschkulisse belästigt fühlen. Dennoch lag der Hauch von etwas Verbotenem in der mit erdrückender Hitze geschwängerten Luft, so dass das kleine Aufseufzen plötzlich sogar noch zu laut erschien und viel mehr einem Fehler der menschlichen Natur glich, den man allerdings nicht rückgängig machen konnte. Es blieb einfach die Hoffnung, dass er ungehört geblieben war, wovon man, in Anbetracht der Umgebung, durchaus ausgehen konnte. Eine Erklärung wäre dies zumindest für die Unbekümmertheit der beiden ineinander verschlungenen Körper.

Kleine Abzeichnungen, im allgemeinen Sprachgebrauch auch als Gänsehaut bekannt, zeichneten sich auf der geschwitzten hellen Haut ab. Die kleinen Häarchen auf Armen und Beinen bäumten sich auf, trotz des Gewichtes der körperlichen Flüssigkeit und ließen es sich nicht nehmen sich geschmeidig unter den Bewegungen des Körpers zu wiegen, fast als wären sie nicht nur überflüssige Überbleibsel aus einer früheren Zeit, sondern Grashalme, die es sich vorgenommen hatten ihr Leben lang mit dem sanften Wind zu tanzen und auch unter diesem zu sterben. Eine Vorstellung, die für diese Nicht-Lebewesen wohl immer ein Traum bleiben würde, der seinerseits noch nicht einmal lange existieren durfte, machte eine leicht gebräunte Hand doch eben jenen zu Nichte. Sie brach sie um, riss sie nieder, voller Gleichgültigkeit für die schwarzen Häarchen, diente ihr Niedergang doch nur einem höheren Ziel, gleichzusetzen mit den Bauern beim Schach, die zuerst geopfert wurden um wichtigere Figuren zu schützen.

Langsam wanderte die leicht gebräunte Hand des Mädchens den Arm des Dunkelhaarigen entlang, hoch zu dessen Schulter, nur um dann wieder seinen Rücken hinab zu gleiten um in der hinteren Hosentasche seiner Jeans zu verschwinden. Kurze Aufseufzer erfüllten die noch wärmer gewordene Umgebung, immer dann wenn die weichen Lippen der beiden jungen Leute auseinander drifteten um sich zu einem erneuten Kuss wieder neu zu entdecken, wo die eigene Zunge wieder ihren Spielkameraden fand, den sie necken oder gar ein wenig ärgern konnte. Mit kindlichen Spielen wie beispielsweise 'Fangen'.

Ein neuerliches Aufseufzen des Dunkelhaarigen durchdrang die verdreckte Kloake um in einem nicht vorhandenem Ton zu enden, während sich in den leicht geweiteten Augen des Mädchens wiederspiegelte, wie sich das Blut seinen Weg wie eine Flussader von seinem Hals seinen Körper hinunter bahnte, bevor eine dunkle Gestalt in ihr Blickfeld geriet. Das Messer blitzte in dem einfallenden Licht nur noch einmal kurz auf.


	2. Chapter 1

Kapitel I

*

Das silbermetallic glänzende Cabrio fuhr mit konstant 80 Meilen über die Route 95. Mittlerweile waren die beiden Personen schon über elf Stunden auf ihrer langen Reise unterwegs. Die Sonne brannte vom Himmel und je mehr sie in Richtung Süden kamen, umso drückender wurde es auch. Aber der frische Fahrtwind, der den beiden Studenten um die Ohren wehte, brachte ein wenig Erfrischung und Abkühlung und sorgte dafür, dass ihnen der Schweiß nicht auf der Stirn stand, wie es sonst sicher der Fall gewesen wäre.

Es war ein Sommer, wie es schon so einige zuvor gegeben hatte, zumindest seitdem die beiden Studierenden die University of Pennsylvania besuchten. Immer zu Beginn der Semesterferien lud Jesse seine beste Freundin Sunny zu sich ins Auto ein und zusammen machten sie sich auf den knapp dreizehn Stunden langen Weg zurück in ihre Heimat – nach Sunbury.

Hier waren sie beide groß geworden, zusammen mit ihren Freunden Jude und Tyler hatten sie eine schöne Viererclique gebildet, die so manchen Schabernack getrieben und in dem Provinzdorf so einiges an Aufsehen erregt hatte. Sie waren bekannt und berüchtigt, obwohl auch viele Dinge, die auf ihrem Mist gewachsen waren durchaus ihre guten Seiten gehabt hatten, wie zum Beispiel das regelmäßige Einkaufen für die älteren Bewohner. Aber junge Leute wurden in dem Ort eben immer ein wenig schief angesehen und da reichte es eben auch schon mal aus, wenn sie einfach ein wenig im Park rumgehangen hatten und im Grunde genommen eigentlich nur einen netten Abend verleben wollten. Aber das gehörte sich halt schon nicht in den Augen der Kleinstadtbewohner. Aber die Vier standen über dem Ganzen und ließen sich ihren Spaß nicht nehmen. Außerdem gab es ja auch noch genug Bewohner im Ort, die wussten, wie nett und hilfsbereit das kleine Grüppchen dann doch noch war. Zumal Jesse auch noch der Sohn des Bürgermeisters war. So einer durfte sich ja schon allein aus Prestigegründen nichts erlauben. Dafür würde der Denay senior sicher schon sorgen. Und so war es letztendlich auch.

Alle Vier hatten ihren Weg gemacht oder genauer gesagt, sie waren gerade dabei etwas Vernünftiges aus ihrem Leben zu machen. Auch wenn sich leider daraufhin die Wege der jungen Leute getrennt hatten. Jesse hatte zusammen mit Sunny ein Studium in Pennsylvania begonnen, er im Bereich Medizin, sie im Bereich Kunst und Tyler und Jude hatte es ganz bis ins Ferne Oklahoma verschlagen und auch die Studienrichtungen unterschieden sich von den der anderen Beiden. Diesmal hatte sich der Mann für Journalismus und die Frau für Architektur entschieden, was wiederum davon zeugte, wie unterschiedlich doch die einzelnen Personen waren, trotz der jahrelangen Freundschaft. Aber wahrscheinlich verstanden sie sich auch gerade deswegen so gut, weil sich einfach die verschiedenen Charaktere so gut miteinander verbanden. Daher war es wohl auch nicht weiter verwunderlich dass sich die beiden blonden Personen, die gerade den Highway entlang fuhren, schon auf die studienfreie Zeit freuten und auf viel, viel Spaß, den sie mit ihren beiden Freunden wieder in der sonnigen Kleinstadt an der Atlantikküste haben würden.

„Hey, nur noch eine gute Stunde und wir sind da", sprach Jesse seine Beifahrerin an, die gerade wieder von einem kleinen Nickerchen erwacht war und lächelte zu der jungen Frau freundlich herüber, die so niedlich aussah, wenn sie sich wie ein kleines Kätzchen reckte. „Echt? Herrlich. So langsam spür' ich nämlich jeden einzelnen Knochen", erklang es daher leicht verschlafen von dem Blondschopf, dem es regelmäßig ein wenig anders in der Gegenwart ihres besten Freundes wurde. Sunny wusste schon gar nicht mehr seit wann sie eigentlich für den Medizinstudenten schwärmte, aber es waren sicher schon so einige Jahre in denen sie niemals den Mut gefunden hatte ihm ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Aber diesen Sommer sollte alles anders werden. Diesen Sommer würde sie mit der Sprache rausrücken damit es ein unvergessliches Ende nehmen würde.

Während Jesse und Sunny ihre Reise in die Geburtsstadt, die viel eher die Bezeichnung 'Kaff' verdiente, in einem extravaganten silbernen Wagen bestritten, so wie man es von dem Sohn des Bürgermeisters auch nur erwarten konnte, musste ja schließlich auch das Ansehen gewahrt werden, hatten Tyler und Jude beschlossen mit einem etwas unkomfortableren Fortbewegungsmittel ihren Weg ins eigentliche Heim zu finden: Mit dem Zug. Dies bedeutete eine sehr lange Fahrt, in der man trotz erheblicher Langeweile seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Richtige legen musste um diverse Umsteigemöglichkeiten nicht zu verpassen und somit zu verhindern, dass die gesamte Reisedauer sich noch einmal verdoppelte. Beschweren würden sich die beiden Studenten allerdings nicht. Das kam ihnen gar nicht in den Sinn, denn auch wenn viele wohl schon alleine bei dem Gedanken ächzend Aufstöhnen würden, so konnten Tyler und Jude zwar nicht behaupten, dass ihre Gefühle für diese anstrengende Fahrt entschieden anders waren, doch vertraten die beiden jungen Leute eine Einstellung, die andere viel zu leicht aus den Augen verloren: Man konnte aus allem etwas Positives machen. Man konnte selbst aus einer nervtötenden und langweiligen Zugfahrt, die an den eigenen Kräften zehrte, eine wunderbare kleine Reise machen, die man genoss. Aufgrund von Spaß und unterhaltsamer Zweisamkeit, die wohl nur von einem liebenden Pärchen wirklich verstanden werden konnte.

Tyler und Jude waren schon zusammen gekommen als sie beide noch zusammen mit Jesse und Sunny um die Häuser Sunburys gezogen waren und reichlich Schabernack, aber auch Wohltätigkeiten, getrieben hatten. Tyler war Jesses bester Freund gewesen und Jude Sunnys beste Freundin. Nachdem es zwischen Tyler und Jude geknistert hatte war es wohl unvermeidbar gewesen, dass die vier jungen Leute zu einer Einheit verschmolzen, die sich in Notzeiten unterstützte und in Zeiten der Freude diese miteinander teilte. Dass ihre Viererclique in dem kleinen Küstenort relativ schnell an Popularität gewonnen hatte, obgleich sie bei weitem nicht die einzigen Jugendlichen gewesen waren, hatte ohne Zweifel an der prominenten Beteiligung in Form von Jesse Denay gelegen, denn wer wollte es schließlich nicht gut mit dem Sohn des Bürgermeisters halten, doch im Grunde genommen waren sie alle untereinander gleichberechtigt gewesen. Eben ein Verband, der zusammen hielt und den man noch nicht einmal mit einem Bolzenschneider hätte trennen können. Zumindest hatten sie dies immer gerne behauptet.

Ein amüsiertes Kichern hallte durch das Abteil, das abgesehen von zwei jungen Leuten keine Menschenseele beherbergte. Man könnte sogar denken, dass der gesamte Zug nur diese beiden durch die Gegend kutschierte, näherten sie sich doch allmählich der Endstation. Midway, im lieblichen Georgia. Im Grunde genommen war es das Ende der richtigen Zivilisation, begann hinter der Route 95 doch eine absolute Einöde. Zumindest in jener Richtung in die Tyler und Jude wollten.

"Du Spinner!" Ein kurzer Stubser ließ Tyler leicht mit dem verstaubten Abteilfenster kollidieren, so dass das weiße Shirt leichte graue Striemen an den entsprechenden Stellen davon trug. "Du kannst doch kein Buch darüber schreiben!" Ein verblüffter und zur gleichen Zeit auch etwas unverständlicher Blick traf den Dunkelhaarigen und erneut musste er die Nettigkeit eines Stubsers von seiner langjährigen Freundin über sich ergehen lassen, was allerdings nicht mit einer Beschwerde beantwortet wurde, sondern mit einem herzlichen Lachen über das Unverständnis Judes. "Warum denn nicht", erwiderte er mit einem ausgewachsenen Grinsen im Gesicht, das ihm vom einen Ohr zum anderen reichte. Etwas, das nicht ungewöhnlich für den jungen Mann war, wäre es doch eher besorgniserregend gewesen wenn kein zumindest Lächeln seine Lippen belagert hätte. So war Tyler eben. Humorvoll, aktiv und bei einer Party wohl der erste der vor der Tür stand. So war es vielleicht auch verständlich, dass nur die wenigsten glaubten, dass der 23jährige als ernsthafter Journalist Fuß fassen konnte. Aber wie es aussah überlegte sich Tyler momentan ohnehin eher eigenständiger Autor zu werden.

"Und wenn ich mit dem Buch Erfolg habe, dann scheffle ich Millionen, wenn nicht sogar Milliarden. Und dann kauf ich uns ein hübsches Strandhaus in Los Angeles, wo wir dann Tür an Tür mit Stars wie Tom Cruise, Angelina Jolie und Brad Pitt wohnen werden." Es war schwer zu sagen ob Tyler gerade einen seiner Witze riss oder dies vollkommen ernst meinte, doch für Jude war dies bloße Nebensächlichkeit. Auf ihrem Gesicht bildete sich ein Lächeln, geboren aus Amüsement und unendlicher Sympathie für eben diesen durchgeknallten Journalisten in Spe. "Solange Tom uns dann nicht zu den Scientologen schleppt hab' ich nichts dagegen", ertönten ihre Worte während sich ihre Arme um Tylers Hals legten und sie sich auf seinen Schoß zog. Ihre Gesichter trennten nur noch wenige Zentimeter, so dass der jeweils andere den heißen Atem seines Gegenübers spüren konnte. Grüne Augen trafen blaue. "Versprichst du es mir?"

Das Einsetzen der Bremsen machte sich durch einen leichten Sog bemerkbar, der die beiden jungen Leute etwas nach vorne zog, so dass Jude beinahe von Tylers Knien gerutscht wäre, hätte dieser sie nicht in einer sicheren Umarmung gehalten, die entweder beide auf den Sitzen gehalten oder sie beide auf den nicht gerade sauberen Boden des Zugabteils befördert hätte. Ersteres war der Fall. "Wir sind da", drückte sich Tyler geschickt vor der Ableistung eines Versprechens, wobei er sich geschwind aus dem Griff der jungen Frau befreite um, mitsamt der beiden Reisetaschen, das Abteil, und schließlich auch den Zug zu verlassen. Jude konnte ihm nur leicht Kopf schüttelnd folgen.

Das gleißende Licht, dass von oben auf sie herab schien als sie den Zug verließen brannte in den Augen der beiden Studenten, so dass Jude kurzerhand ihre Sonnenbrille von ihrem Kopf auf ihre Nase fallen ließ, wohingegen Tyler lediglich seine Augen leicht zusammen kniff. "Sweet Home..." Ein Seufzen gefolgt von einem breiten Grinsen, das von dem Dunkelhaarigen nur erwidert werden konnte. Das Klima in Oklahoma war wirklich um einiges angenehmer, auch zu dieser Jahreszeit, aber dennoch waren beide froh fast ihre Heimat erreicht zu haben, denn hier waren ihre Wurzeln, hier gehörten sie hin. Auch wenn man sie so wohl als Provinzler bezeichnen konnte. Das hatte auch seine Vorteile. Irgendwie.

"Meinst du sie haben uns vergessen?", meinte Tyler mit seinem typischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht während er sich seine schwarze Tasche lässig über die Schulter warf und die rote Judes neben sich auf dem Boden nieder ließ. Die Frage war berechtigt, denn obwohl sie bis zur angrenzenden Straße vorgedrungen waren war nirgendwo das bekannte silberne Cabrio zu erblicken. Dennoch hatte Jude für diese Vermutung nur ein belustigtes Räuspern übrig. "Ach was. Die verspäten sich nur... aber was machen wir denn nur in der Zwischenzeit?" Mit einem provozierenden Blick wand sich Jude ihrem Freund zu auf dessen Gesicht sich ein wohliges Lächeln bildete. "Ich hätte da so eine Idee." Und diese Idee wurde sofort in die Tat umgesetzt ohne sie noch einmal zu erläutern, war es doch auch nur zu offensichtlich gewesen worauf Jude angespielt und was diese Idee Tylers beinhaltet hatte, so dass sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss verbanden, in dem gleichen Moment in dem die schwarze Reisetasche geräuschvoll auf dem Boden aufprallte und ein wenig Staub aufwirbelte.

"Oh man, könnt' ihr euch kein Zimmer suchen?!" Man musste nicht lange überlegen zu wem diese unverkennbar markante Stimme gehörte. "Man, du bist doch nur neidisch, Denay, dass Du nicht auch so eine wundervolle Freundin besitzt, wie ich", hörte man Tyler leise lachend antworten, wobei er Jude immer noch fest im Arm hielt. Ein kurzes Streicheln über ihre rechte Wange und dann nahm der angehende Journalist wieder beide Taschen und bugsierte sie in den relativ schmalen Kofferraum des Cabrios. "Wäre gut wenn du dir endlich mal ein vernünftiges Auto zulegen würdest, anstatt dieser schmalen Blechschüssel auf vier Rädern." Mit diesen Worten sprang Tyler schwungvoll in den Wagen und machte es sich hinten bequem. Sunny, die immer noch im Auto saß, drehte sich nach hinten und lächelte ihren guten Freund begrüßend an. "Na habt ihr die Fahrt gut überstanden oder pflastern jetzt irgendwelche Leichen euren Weg hierher", wobei sie sich ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht wirklich verkneifen konnte. Jesse hielt grade Jude die Tür auf, so dass die kleine Runde endlich komplett war und sie sich auf den Weg weiter nach Sunbury machen konnten. Die kleine Stadt selbst verfügte nämlich nicht über einen Bahnhof und so hatten die beiden Pennstudenten ihre Freunde direkt vom Bahnhof in Midway abgeholt. Der letzte Punkt, an dem hier am östlichen Ende von Georgia noch ein Zug hielt. Als nächstes kam man dann nur noch per Bus oder per Auto weiter wenn man nicht in der Einöde versauern wollte.

"Leichen? Wir? Wir können doch noch nicht mal einer Fliege etwas zu leide tun", erwiderte Jude auf die Frage von Sunny, während sie sich auf der Rückbank zurecht setzte. "Ne, war schon in Ordnung. Ein wenig anstrengend zwar, aber nun sind wir ja bald da." Jesse hatte den Wagen gestartet und lenkte ihn sicher durch die kleine Stadt, die allerdings schon um einiges mehr Einwohner zählte als ihre eigene. Auch hier wurde der Sohn des Bürgermeisters von Sunbury von vielen Leuten gegrüsst und man merkte, welchen Einfluß der junge Mann sogar hier hätte, wenn er nur wollte. Aber so etwas zählte für den Medizinstudenten nicht. Und zu allem Unglück seines Vaters machte Jesse auch nicht den Hauch von Anstalten mal später in die Fußstampfen seines Vaters und auch dessen Vaters, der vorher Bürgermeister dieser Küstenstadt gewesen war, zu treten. Nein, seine Ambitionen gingen da in eine ganz andere Richtung und vor allen Dingen raus aus diesem Kleinstadtmief. Das war einfach nichts mehr für den 24jährigen, seitdem er wusste, wie es in einer Großstadt zuging. Und nicht nur ihm ging es so, sondern wohl all seinen Freunden und Begleitern.

Das Cabrio fuhr nun nicht mehr auf dem Highway entlang, sondern musste sich mit kleineren Bundesstraßen begnügen, aber nur so kam man zu dem kleinen Küstenstädtchen, in dem die Vier zu Hause waren. Jude und Tyler waren auf dem Rücksitz anscheinend wieder am knutschen, zumindest klang es vorne so und Jesse und Sunny tauschten vielsagende Blicke untereinander aus. Verbal darüber lustig machen, wollten sie nicht, denn immerhin waren es ihre Freunde und irgendwo war es ja nur verständlich, wenn man diesem Bedürfnis nachkommen wollte. Auf den Straßen war ziemlich viel Verkehr, wie immer wenn man mitten im Sommer in Richtung Küste fuhr, aber dennoch kam die kleine Gruppe zügig voran.

Sunny gähnte halbherzog vor sich hin, Jesse trällerte leise einen Song aus dem Radio nach und Tyler und Jude waren immer noch miteinander beschäftigt, als der Wagen das Ortsschild von Sunbury passierte. Es sah für alle Beteilgten aus wie immer. Keine neuen Läden, keine neuen Lokalitäten, immer noch nur ein Restaurant, nämlich das Sunbury Crab Co, in dem Judes Vater Koch war. Das Einzige, was sich ein wenig von dem typischen Kleinstadtbild abhob waren die Touristen, die sich für einen Tagesausflug hierher verirrten. Viel mehr war dann auch nicht mehr wirklich möglich, schloss schon allein der Mangel an Hotels ein längeres Hiersein total aus. Es gab nur ein paar kleine Privatunterkünfte und die gingen zumeist an altbekannte Urlaubsgäste, also demnach Freunde und Bekannte von den Seelen, die hier schon über Generationen ihr Dasein fristeten. Auch die Familien der Studenten in diesem silbergrauen Cabrio konnten schon auf viele Generationen zurück blicken, die es nie geschafft hatten aus Sunbury herauszukommen. Zum Studium ja, auch zum arbeiten, wie es bei Sunnys Vater zum Beispiel der Fall war, dessen Kanzlei in Midway ansässig war, aber ihre Wohnhäuser waren schon immer in dieser sonnigen Stadt gewesen und es lag jetzt an den jungen Leuten daraus mal was anderes zu machen.

"Also wie sieht es aus? Was machen wir noch, nachdem wir allem Hallo gesagt haben, was Familie heißt?" Tyler hatte sich ein Stück nach vorne gebeugt und schaute seine Mitinsassen der Reihe nach fragend an, während er seine Arme nun auf der Rückenlehne von Jesse abstützte. Dieser schaute kurz in den Rückspiegel und fing an zu grinsen. "Hm, tolles Wetter, zwei heiße Bräute, ein Swimming Pool bei mir zu Hause. Was will man mehr?" Er musste kurz einem leichten Knuff von seiner rechten Seite ausweichen, schenkte Sunny dafür aber dann noch ein besonders liebes Grinsen, bevor er in die Bonnie Reed Passage einbog, um die Erste zu Hause raus zulassen. "Ok, also dann um 8 bei dir?" fragte Jude nochmal genauer nach, bevor sie den Wagen genauso verließ, wie sie am Bahnhof eingestiegen war. Jesse war derweil schon an den Kofferraum getreten und hob die rote Tasche der jungen Frau heraus. "Ja, um 8 klingt gut. Ich werd auch noch ein paar anderen Bescheid sagen. Wir wollen ja schließlich gebührend empfangen werden, oder?" sah er die Brünette lächelnd und zugleich fragend an, wurde aber in dem Moment auch schon von Tyler verdrängt, der sich von seiner Herzensdame schließlich noch gebührend verabschieden wollte. "Mach mal Platz, Denay. It's my Turn", grinste dieser und gab Jude einen intensiven Zungenkuss, den diese auch nur zu gern erwiderte. Und darüber hinaus, letztendlich die Kontrolle über diesen Kuss an sich zog. Es war eben ein ständiges Wechselspiel der Macht zwischen ihnen Beiden.

Nach einer kurzen Weile trennten sie sich wieder und so konnte Sunny auch noch ihrer Freundin eine Umarmung schenken, bevor sich die restlichen drei wieder ins Auto machten um als nächstes den Blondschopf zu Hause abzuliefern. Der Weg zu dem kleinen Einfamilienhaus, mit dem schön gepflegten Vorgarten, dauerte auch nicht wirklich lang. Innerhalb von Fünf Minuten hatten sie das einladende, ja schon beinah spießerhaft wirkende Reich der Evans erreicht und nun lag es an Sunny den beiden Jungs fürs erste Tschüss zu sagen. Aber es war ja nur ein Tschüss für eine kleine Weile. Die zweieinhalb Stunden bis um 8 waren sicher schnell hinter ihnen gebracht. Dennoch drückte Sunny Jesse noch mal fest an sich und auch bei Tyler verfuhr sie so, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Mom machte, die ihr bereits schon entgegen stürmte. "Sunny, mein Schatz. Da bist du ja wieder. Dad und ich haben Dich ja so vermisst." Und mit diesen Worten wurde der Blondschopf schon bereits ins Haus gezogen und hinterließ nur noch ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln auf den Gesichtern der beiden männlichen Gruppenmitglieder. "Und ich dachte schon meine Mom wäre schlimm", entgegente der Medizinstudent bevor sie sich aufmachten in die nächste Querstraße zu fahren und so das zu Hause von Tyler und Jesse zu erreichen.

Nachdem der Blonde seinen Wagen auf die Garagenauffahrt geparkt hatte, sprang Tyler in altbekannter Manier wieder aus dem Wagen hinaus und das obwohl er doch diesmal sogar auf dem Beifahrersitz saß. "Mein Gott, der Wagen hat auch Türen. Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen", kommentierte Jesse das Tun seines besten Freundes, wobei dieser einfach nur frech grinste. "Das ist was für Langweiler und ich bin kein Langweiler. Aber das hab ich dir ja auch schon oft gesagt." Tyler schulterte seine schwarze Tasche, die er gerade aus dem Kofferraum geholt hatte und machte sich nun auch auf die letzten Meter. Jesse und Tyler waren schon seit eh und je Nachbarn und daher betrat er sein Zuhause kurz nachdem Jesse seine Eltern begrüßt hatte. Nun hatte Sunbury also seine berühmteste Viererclique wieder unter Dach und Fach.

Ein tiefes Rot überzog den Himmel, wobei es immer intensiver wurde je weiter es auf dem Horizont zu ging. Wie die Glut eines Feuers stach es hervor und war wohl schon viele Abende für romantische Gefühle bei frisch Verliebten verantwortlich gewesen. Doch am heutigen Abend sollte dieser phänomenale Anblick keine verbundenen Herzen zum rasen bringen. Viel mehr läutete das Naturschauspiel zur absoluten Willkommensparty und lockte viele Leute aus ihren Häusern. Hauptsächlich jene, die auch damals zusammen mit Jesse, Tyler, Summer und Jude zur High School gegangen waren, war die Erinnerung an die super heißen Partys, die von dem Denay-Sprößling organisiert worden waren, wohl immer noch nicht in Vergessenheit geraten, aber auch von der jüngeren Generation waren Vertreter zu gegen wie beispielsweise Tylers jüngerer Bruder Sean, der mit seinen fast 18 Jahren nun kurz vor seinem letzten Jahr auf der Liberty Count High School stand.

„Sag mal... Läuft da eigentlich mittlerweile was zwischen dir und Jesse?" Jude und Sunny bogen gerade von der Ford Morris Road in die Maxwell Street ein, hatten die beiden Freundinnen doch nach einem kleinen Telefonat beschlossen den kurzen Weg zu Fuß zurück zu legen, so wie sie es immer in den damaligen Zeiten zu tun gepflegt hatten als ihr Hauptaugenmerk noch viel zu sehr auf Spaß und Vergnügen gelegen hatte als auf den nervigen Lernstoff der Schule, der einem so unwichtig vorgekommen war. Jude zupfte sich kurz das Oberteil ihres schwarzen Bikini zurecht bevor ihr Blick wieder das Gesicht der besten Freundin traf, das einen etwas wehleidigen Eindruck machte. Ein kurzes Seufzen folgte von der Blonden und mehr brauchte es auch gar nicht um Jude klar zu machen, dass sich rein gar nichts zwischen den alten Freunden entwickelt hatte. „Oh man", lachte Jude auf, wobei sie Sunny mit ihrem Ellenbogen leicht anstubste. „Ich glaub' es einfach nicht! Du bist doch schon seit Jahren in ihn verschossen." In der Tat hatte die Schwärmerei Sunnys für den Bürgermeistersohn bereits früh angefangen, gerade zu dem Beginn ihrer High School Zeit und somit auch gleichzeitig zu den Anfängen ihrer Viererclique und doch hatte es Sunny in all den Jahren nicht geschafft dem blonden Sunnyboy ihre Gefühle zu gestehen, was eigentlich völlig unverständlich war, denn immerhin gehörte Sunny gewiss nicht zu den schüchternen Mauerblümchen, die es in einer Kleinstadt zu genüge gab. Der Blondschopf war immer für einen Spaß zu haben gewesen und auch so war sie wohl auch die mit der größten Klappe in der kleinen Runde, auch wenn Tyler regelmäßig versuchte der Kunststudentin diesen Rang abzulaufen, doch was Liebesdinge anging, da war die 23jährige wirklich ein absoluter Pflegefall. Sie bekam es einfach nicht hin ihre Gefühle zu offenbaren und war schlicht und ergreifend absolut schüchtern.

„Ja ja, lach du nur", meinte Sunny ein klein wenig eingeschnappt klingend wobei sie die Arme leicht bockig vor dem Körper verschränkte. „Du kennst solche Probleme ja gar nicht!" Jude verzog leicht ihr Gesicht, so dass eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gewandert war während sich ihr Mund zu einer kleinen Schnute verzogen hatte. Doch nur all zu schnell lösten sich ihre Züge wieder von dieser verkrampften Haltung und so als würde die Brünette ihrer besten Freundin ein Friedensangebot machen wollen legte sie einen Arm um deren Schulter um sie ein wenig an sich heran zu drücken. Nur wusste jeder, der Jude Howard kannte, dass gewiss kein Friedensangebot oder dergleichen kommen würde. Entschuldigungen und alles was in eine ähnliche Richtung ging waren noch nie die Stärke der jungen Frau gewesen.

„Stimmt, und weißt du woran das liegt? Ich sehe darin kein Problem." Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung zog Jude an dem Träger des hellblauen Bikinis ihrer Freundin und ließ diesen wieder zurück flitschen, so dass Sunny leicht zusammen zuckte und ein wehleidiges Geräusch von sich gab, das sich allerdings mehr nach einer Beschwerde anhörte, hatte es doch nicht sonderlich viel von einem weinerlichen Wimmern, wohl auch schon alleine weil es einfach nur eine neckische Geste von Seiten Judes gewesen war, wie sie früher nur zu oft vorgekommen waren. „Du siehst heute so hübsch aus", setzte die Brünette ihren Vortrag unbekümmert fort, wobei sie sichtbar auf Sunnys Erscheinungsbild deutete, und in der Tat brauchte sich der Blondschopf ganz gewiss nicht hinter anderen zu verstecken. Ohnehin hatte Sunny ja schon immer ein gutes Händchen für Klamotten gehabt ohne dabei zu einer Modetussi zu mutieren. So auch heute, passte doch der hellblaue Bikini perfekt zu ihrer Sonnen gebräunten Haut, ebenso wie der weiße Minirock aus feinen Leinen, der ihre Beine so wundervoll hervor hob.

„Du musst dich einfach trauen, Sunny. Und außerdem wäre Jesse echt blöd wenn er dich abblitzen lassen würde." Ein kurzes an sich drücken erfolgte, was nicht nur mal wieder Erinnerungen weckte, sondern auch mal wieder zeigte wie nah sich die beiden Frauen doch standen, die sich schon seit ihrer Kindergartenzeit kannten und beste Freundinnen waren. Ersteres war zwar nichts besonderes, kannte in einer Kleinstadt wie Sunbury doch ohnehin jeder jeden, aber letzteres war dann doch nicht ganz so selbstverständlich, bedeutete Kennen ja nicht zwangsläufig auch Mögen. „Dir kann doch keine Frau das Wasser reichen", war es den aufmunternden Worten anscheinend noch nicht genug. „Außer ich, aber ich bin ja schon vergeben."

Aus dem Garten der Familie Denay, der hinter dem Haus lag drang schon die laute Musik, die von den Nachbarn wohl nur gebilligt wurde weil es eben der Wohnsitz der Bürgermeisterfamilie war und weil man doch irgendwo Verständnis für die jungen Leute der Stadt hatte, auch weil man wusste, dass solche Partys niemals in Schlägereien oder Saufgelage endeten, wie es in einer Großstadt Normalität war. Für so etwas war die Gästeliste auch viel zu kurz, kam man bei einer wirklich gefüllten Party in Sunbury vielleicht auf 20 Personen. So war dies eben in einer Kleinstadt und es brachte sogar Vorteile, wie zum Beispiel, dass man schneller Orte fand um ungestört zu sein, denn nur weil man in einer Kleinstadt lebte bedeutete dies noch lange nicht, dass auch der natürlichste Trieb klein gehalten wurde. In dieser Hinsicht gab es wohl im ganzen Land, ob in Großstädten oder Kleinstädten, dem Tal oder den Bergen, an der Küste oder in der weiten Steppe, keinen Unterschied.

Als die Tür nach einem kurzen Klingelgeräusch geöffnet wurde war es das Gesicht des blonden Jesses, das vor den beiden Frauen erschien und die beiden einladend anlächelte. „Wie immer die letzten", lachte Jesse über die alte Marotte, wobei er die Tür noch mehr öffnete, so dass die beiden Freundinnen an ihm vorbei ins Haus eintreten konnten. Jude ihrerseits schien kein sonderliches Interesse an der kleinen Neckerei zu finden, erkundigte sie sich doch direkt nach Tyler. „Am Pool, wo denn sonst", grinste Jesse die Brünette an. „Ich glaub' sogar mit Brooke und Morgan." Das bis vor kurzem noch fröhliche Gesicht Judes wandelte sich in ein empörtes, war die Absicht des Blonden doch ohne Zweifel sie aufzuziehen und dennoch war Jude schneller in Richtung Pool verschwunden als man hätte gucken können. Jesse hatte da ein heikles Thema angesprochen, war es doch bekannt, dass gerade Brooke und Morgan immer ein ausgewachsenes Interesse an Tyler gehabt hatten und da wunderte es wohl niemanden wenn Jude ein wenig angefressen auf solche Erzählungen reagierte und den Drang verspürte ihr Revier zu verteidigen.

"Wie kannst Du ihr das bitte antun?" Sunny hatte einen leicht entsetzten Gesichtsaufdruck aufgelegt, während sie Jesse leicht schief von der Seite ansah. Innerlich kopfschüttelnd machte sie sich auch auf den Weg in Richtung Pool um eventuell das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Wer weiß was Jude tun würde, wenn sie ihren Freund in einer präkeren Situation erwischte. "Frauen", seufzte es hinter ihr nur halblaut auf und ein kleines Grinsen zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht des Medizinstudenten ab. Oh ja, Jesse hatte gerade verdammt viel Spaß, vor allen Dingen wenn er seinen Blick auch noch auf die langen Beine der Frau vor ihm gleiten ließ. Es war wirklich bedauerlich dass der Blondschopf sonst eher Hosen bevorzugte, wo sie doch in so kurzen Röcken eine absolute Topfigur ablieferte. "Sag mal hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass Du heute einfach zum Anbeißen aussiehst?" Ein Arm hatte sich um die Schultern der kleinen Blonden gelegt, während ihr diese Worte ins Ohr geflüstert wurden. "Und hab ich Dir schon gesagt, dass Du Dich heute wie ein absoluter Hohlkopf benimmst", gab diese völlig ungerührt dessen, was sie da gerade gehört hatte zurück. Wenn sie wenigstens der Meinung gewesen wäre, dass Jesse das wirklich ernst meinte, was er da in regelmäßigen Abständen mal von sich gab, aber irgendwie traute sie dem Ganzen nicht so ganz über den Weg. Da half auch nicht dieses nette kleine Frauengesprächen zwischen Jude und ihr vom Hinweg. Dennoch ließ sie es zu, dass Jesse mit ihr Arm in Arm in Richtung Garten und damit zu den anderen ging.

Dort war schon eine rege Wasserschlacht im Gange, bei der Brooke und Morgan anscheinend ziemlich in die Enge getrieben worden waren, zumindest waren beide von oben bis unten klatschnass und Jude hatte ein selbst zufriedenes Grinsen im Gesicht. "Seht her, hier haben wir die Siegerin des Kampfes zwei gegen Eine", erklang die Stimme ihres Freundes und Tyler hielt der Brünetten siegreich ihren Arm nach oben, bevor er ihr einen langen Kuss gab, der eindeutig belegte, zu wem er denn gehörte. Natürlich gefiel ihm die Umschwärmtheit von den anderen Mädels, aber er wusste was er an der Architekturstudentin hatte und würde dieses auch für nichts in der Welt aufs Spiel setzten – Abenteuerlust hin oder her, die ihn ansonsten immer so bewegte. Dafür gab es ja schließlich noch genug andere Ventile. "Ja, mit mir sollte man sich lieber nicht so schnell anlegen", erwiderte Jude und zog sich ziemlich elegant vom Poolrand hoch, um sich kurz danach ein Handtuch um ihren schlanken Körper zu wickeln, sich dann ein Glas Bowle zu holen und sich genüsslich in einen der Liegestühle niederzulassen, wo sie sich ihren Sieg in Gedanken noch einmal genüsslich zu Gute zog. Da mussten die blondierten Tussen doch eine Runde früher aufstehen, wenn sie sich mit ihr anlegen wollten.

"Na, du kleine Furie. Zufrieden?" kam Tyler grinsend auf ihren Stuhl zu, während er seiner Freundin einen lässigen Blick über die Sonnenbrille hinweg zuwarf und an seinem Bier nippte. Er stand drauf, wenn die Brünette eindeutig klar machte, dass er zu ihr gehörte und spielte daher gerne mal dieses riskante Spiel mit dem Feuer, wobei seine Freundin da auch kein Kind von Traurigkeit war und gerne mal ihren so genannten Marktwert testete. Aber über eines war sich dieses Pärchen wirklich einig: Sie blieben sich einander treu. Auch wenn das in manchen Augen vielleicht spießig war. Aber daran hielten sie sich schon seit Jahren und hatten auch nicht vor irgendetwas daran zu ändern. "Die Fronten sind geklärt. Die Party kann also beginnen", antwortete die Studentin auf die Frage ihres Freundes und beugte sich kurz zu ihm herüber, so dass sie das Gesagte mit einem langen Kuss besiegelte, um sich danach wieder in dem Stuhl zurück zu lehnen und ein wenig die anwesenden Partygäste zu beobachten.

Es waren wohl grob geschätzt 20 bis 30 Personen, die sich da im Garten des Bürgermeisters versammelt hatten. Viele davon im Alter der vier Freunde, einige ein wenig jünger. Genauso wie einige direkt aus Sunbury kamen und ein paar seltene Exoten aus den umliegenden Ortschaften. Und zudem gab es eine perfekte Mischung zwischen Mann und Frau, so dass der Spaß schon nahezu garantiert war. Jesse selbst hatte seine alte Anlage in den Garten gestellt, wo einer seiner ehemaligen Klassenkameraden gerade dabei war die neusten Stücke der Charts rauf und runter zu spielen. Helen Denay, Jesses Mom, hatte noch auf die Schnelle eine Firma aufgetan, die ein Buffet für die Partygesellschaft aufgebaut hatte, das wirklich keine Wünsche offen ließ, und zudem auch noch ein paar Leute organisiert, die sich zusammen mit Jesse um die Dekoration des Gartens gekümmert hatten, womit sie auch gerade fertig wurden, als die ersten Gäste auf der Bildfläche erschienen. Nun hatte sich also auch der Medizinstudent zufrieden auf einen der Stühle niedergelassen, ebenso mit einem Bier in der Hand und schaute sich suchend um. Sein Blick, fiel auf seine beste Freundin, die sich gerade mit einem der Nachbarskinder unterhielt, wobei Kind wohl auch schon etwas überholt war, denn Sammy war nun auch schon fast an die Zwanzig ran gereicht und sicher kein Kind mehr. "Hey Blondschopf, komm doch mal her", rief er sie zu sich und setzte dieses unwiderstehliche Lächeln auf, bei dem Sunny immer eine Gänsehaut bekam, wovon der Blonde aber zum Glück nichts wusste.

"Wuff", erklang es dann nach einer kurzen Zeit von Sunny, nachdem sie sich tatsächlich zu dem Pascha auf seinem Stuhl begeben hatte, wobei sie einer neu angebrochenen Wasserschlacht ausweichen musste, und erzeugte damit ein kleines Lachen bei Jesse. Aber seine nächste Reaktion überraschte sie doch leicht und im ersten Moment sträubte sie sich auch ein Stück weit dagegen, als Jesse sie auf seinen Schoß zog. "Hey, was ist denn mit dir los? Du bist doch sonst nicht so anhänglich." Im nächsten Moment hätte sich die Kunststudentin am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Es durfte doch wohl einfach nicht wahr sein. Anstatt sich zu freuen, dass sie ihrem Schwarm auf diese Art ein wenig näher kommen konnte, verbockte sie es beinah durch ihre unbedachten Worte. Aber Jesse schien sich davon nicht stören zu lassen. Ihm war jetzt einfach danach ein hübsches Mädchen an seiner Seite haben zu wollen und von allen hier Anwesenden waren ihm Sunny und Jude die Liebsten. Jude war momentan gut beschäftigt, also blieb noch die Blonde aus dem Team, bei der er sich eh manchmal nicht so ganz klar war, was er eigentlich für sie empfand. Etwa nur Freundschaft oder vielleicht doch mehr? Wie auch immer, jetzt schien ihm auf jeden Fall der Sinn nach ein wenig Nähe und Genuss.

Im Pool wurde die Stimmung immer besser, die Jungs jagten die Mädchen und schmissen sie immer wieder ins Wasser, wobei sich auch das ein oder andere Mal ein Bikinioberteil verschob, was wiederum zum Aufjolen der männlichen Gesellschaft führte. Mittlerweile war die Sonne bereits am untergehen und tauchte die Partygesellschaft in ein wunderschönes warmes rotes Licht. Tyler hatte sich zu ein paar Kumpels gesetzt, mit denen er damals die High School besucht hatte und diskutierte über die NFL und welche Mannschaften es an die Spitze dieser verdient hatten und welche nicht. Das Gespräch war zwar hitzig, blieb aber dennoch friedlich. Was nicht immer so war, wenn diese Jungs zusammen saßen. Jude hatte sich hier und da mit einem ihrer alten Bekannten unterhalten und warf danach einen Blick zu Jesse und Sunny, während sie viel sagend am Lächeln war, saßen die Beiden doch immer noch zusammen und schienen intensive Gespräche zu führen. "Vielleicht bekommt sie es ja doch endlich mal auf die Reihe", murmelte sie halblaut, während sie aufstand und in Richtung Haus ging. Ab und an gab es eben Dinge, die erledigt werden mussten. Auf dem Weg dorthin kam sie natürlich auch am Pool vorbei, an welchem gerade Brooke etwas ungünstig am Beckenrand stand. Nun konnte man der Architekturstudentin sicherlich alles mögliche unterstellen, aber definitiv nicht, dass sie auch nur ein Gramm zu viel auf ihrem durchtrainierten Körper besaß, aber der Weg war dennoch zu schmal für diese beiden Personen. Der Weg würde immer zu schmal sein, wenn Brooke Tyler auch nur ansatzweise zu Nahe kam. "Upps. Sorry", tat die Brünette leicht schockiert, als sie mit ihrer schmalen Hüfte doch tatsächlich aus Versehen gegen die Kehrseite der Blondine stieß und diese daraufhin mit einem dicken Platscher im Pool landete. Dann Jude zuckte nur mit den Schultern und setzte ihren Weg ins Haus des Bürgermeisters fort, während ein freches Grinsen das Gesicht der Studentin zierte.

Mittlerweile war die Gartenbeleuchtung angegangen, so wie die separaten Lichterketten, die nur für die Party aufgehangen worden waren, so dass der Gartenbereich in dem dumpfen Schein des elektronischen Lichtes und dank entsprechenden unterhaltungsspezifischen Ideen der Entwickler solcher Artikel in einem bunten Glanz erschien, der sich deutlich von der Dunkelheit der Nacht, die sich auf den Straßen ausgebreitet hatte abhob. Doch trotz der voranschreitenden Zeit war das lustige Treiben noch nicht einmal geringfügig abgeschwächt, im Gegenteil, schien es doch jetzt erst so richtig los zugehen, war es anscheinend so, dass der Spaßfaktor mit dem aufsteigenden Mond um die Wette lief um den höchsten Punkt zu erreichen. Und der Verlierer musste dem jeweils anderen einen Drink ausgeben.

Jesse legte eine der blonden Strähnen der jungen Frau, die nun schon seit einer geraumen Zeit auf seinem Schoß saß, zu Recht, die der Wind ihm unverschämterweise ins Gesicht geweht hatte. Während um sie herum das totale Chaos in Form von alten Bekannten, die ihren Spaß und ihre Freunde an der organisierten Poolparty hatten, tobte, hatten Jesse und Sunny eigentlich nur miteinander gesprochen, so wie sie es schon so oft getan hatten, auch in Pennsylvania, wo sie zusammen studierten. Dabei hätten sie sich auch einfach mit ihren Freunden in das kühle Wasser begeben und sich an diversen Wasserschlachten beteiligen können, doch anstatt mit dem erfrischenden Nass zu spielen hatten sie einfach auf dem Liegestuhl gesessen, zumindest Jesse mit einem Bier in der Hand und hatten miteinander gesprochen. Über alles mögliche. Sie hatten Erinnerungen aus ihrer Kindheit aufgefrischt, hatten über diverse Personen, unter anderem auch Tyler und Jude gesprochen, und auch ihr Studium hatten sie in ihren Erzählungen nicht ausgelassen. Jesse bedachte den Blondschopf, der halb neben ihm auf dem Stuhl und halb auf ihm lag, mit einem interessierten Blick während Sunny darüber sprach was sie sich später mal so vorstellte wenn sie ihr Studium beendet hatte, wobei ihr Blick dabei belustigt auf dem Pool lag in dem sich eine erneute Wasserschlacht anbahnte. Die Worte, die Sunny von sich gab, erreichten ihn zwar, doch würde Jesse diese wohl unmöglich wiedergeben können. Dafür waren seine Gedanken nicht genug bei diesen Erzählungen. Sie befanden sich eher bei der jungen Frau, direkt bei ihr, wusste Jesse doch einfach nicht was er von Sunny halten sollte. Sie war neben Jude seine beste Freundin und es wäre wohl wirklich gelogen gewesen wenn der Blonde gesagt hätte, dass Sunny nicht außerordentlich anziehend war, oder um es mal in etwas moderneren Worten auszudrücken: Die Frau war einfach nur heiß. Und Jesse stand wirklich auf die witzige junge Frau, die nur selten ein Blatt vor den Mund nahm, nur hatte er sich bis jetzt noch nie wirklich dazu durch gerungen offensichtlich um sie zu buhlen. Ab und zu gab es zwar mal ein paar mehr oder weniger anzügliche Kommentare aus seiner Richtung, doch waren diese stets mit viel Witz durchzogen, so dass man diese wohl kaum ernst nehmen konnte, aber so richtig hatte er ihr noch nie gezeigt wie sehr sie ihm gefiel, und von aussprechenden Worten durfte man noch nicht einmal sprechen geschweige denn denken. Diese hatte es nämlich, welch Wunder, auch noch nicht gegeben. Der Grund dafür war keine Schüchternheit oder Angst vor Zurückweisung. Jesse wusste einfach nicht wie er Sunny einschätzen sollte. Genau das war das Problem für den Bürgermeistersohn. Oft war Sunny absolut offen zu ihm und dann gab es auch wieder Augenblicke in denen sie schon fast abweisend war. Und daraus sollte er schlau werden? Im Leben nicht! Aber genau das war es auch was ihn abschreckte. Er mochte es nicht wenn er etwas nicht abschätzen konnte, denn Jesse war jemand, der gerne die Kontrolle über alles hatte was er tat. Und Ungewissheit bedeutete gewiss keine Kontrolle.

„Sag mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Die großen grün-braunen Augen Sunnys blickten den Blonden neben ihr fragend an, der einen geistesabwesenden Eindruck gemacht hatte und sie erst jetzt wieder bewusst anzublicken schien. „Ja klar", kam trotz der plötzlichen Frage die selbstsichere Antwort, hatte Jesse doch ohnehin immer ein Talent dafür gehabt seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, was ihm und auch seine Freunde vor allem auf der High School vor vielen Stunden des Nachsitzens verschont hatte. Doch Sunny kannte Jesse einfach zu gut, kannte sie doch eben dieses Talent und wusste, dass er, auch wenn er so tat, in Wirklichkeit keinen blassen Schimmer hatte was Sunny eben so munter von sich gegeben hatte. „Du Lügner", kniff die Blondine ihrem besten Freund spaßend in die Seite, konnte sie ihm doch nicht wirklich böse sein, nicht wegen so etwas banalem, doch hätte sie gewusst warum Jesse ihren Worten nicht gelauscht hatte, dann hätte sie wohl laut auf gestöhnt oder sogar ihren Kopf gegen eine Tischplatte gehämmert, so wie man es aus den alten Zeichentrickfilmen kannte, die in der heutigen Zeit nur noch sporadisch über den Flimmerkasten liefen. Doch Gedanken blieben bekanntlich für Außenstehende ungehört und so berührte es auch Sunny nicht, die Jesse stattdessen mit einer ausgewogenen Kitzelattacke für diese Lüge bestrafte, so dass beide in ein amüsiertes Lachen ausbrachen, auch wenn der eine es eher gezwungenermaßen tat.

Ein lauter Schrei ließ Sunny in ihrer Bestrafung innehalten, so dass das erfrischende Lachen des Blonden verstummte, und auch das sonstige Treiben der anderen Gäste war mit einem mal zum Stillstand gekommen. Einzig allein die Musik aus Jesses alter Anlage erfüllte noch die Luft mit einer Geräuschkulisse, doch ansonsten gab keiner der Anwesenden einen Ton von sich, war der Schrei doch so ohrenbetäubend gewesen, dass einem das Herz hätte stehen bleiben können, und nun waren alle Blicke auf die Tür, die ins Haus führte gerichtet, war der Schrei doch eben aus den vier Wänden der Bürgermeisterfamilie gekommen. Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden in denen jeder starrte, aber niemand es für nötig befand mal hinein zu gehe um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, doch war dies nach Ablauf der wenigen Sekunden auch gar nicht mehr nötig, kam doch die Ursache des erschreckenden Schreis aus der Tür in den Garten gelaufen, begleitet von einem erneuten Laut der Furcht. Völlig kopflos war Brooke nach draußen gerannt, so dass sie mit dem Erstbesten, der ihr im Weg stand kollidierte, was in diesem Fall Tylers kleiner Bruder Sean war, der Brooke aus reinem Reflex kurzerhand festhielt um sie alleine mit der Nähe zu einer vertrauten Person zu beruhigen und ihr damit das Zittern zu nehmen, das ihren ganzen Körper gefangen zu halten schien.

„Keine Panik. Alles in Ordnung", erschien die schlanke Gestalt Judes im Türrahmen, die augenscheinlich in ihren Händen etwas vor sich her trug, waren diese doch so gefaltet wie wenn man ein kleines Tier mit bloßen Händen transportieren und gleichzeitig verhindern wollte, dass dieses einem von der Hand sprang. „Miss Hirnlos hat sich nur vor Spidey erschrocken." Und mit diesen Worten öffnete Jude ihre Hände und ließ die kleine schwarze Spinne, die augenscheinlich der Grund für das Theater gewesen war, auf einer der Pflanzen nieder, so dass diese schnell an dem grünen Blatt herauf kletterte und sich ein kleines aber feines Versteck suchte wo sie sicher vor jeglichen Weibern war, die am liebsten schreiend auf so kleinen Wesen wie Spinnen herum trampelten. Dabei hatten die Spinnen, egal welcher Größe, gewiss mehr Angst vor diesen schrecklichen Fratzen als so Frauen wie Brooke vor einem so kleinen, wenn auch zugegeben etwas gruseligen Lebewesen.

Ein großes Gelächter erfüllte den Garten des Bürgermeisters über diese unglaublich dämliche Situation, hatte wohl jeder mit etwas viel schlimmeren gerechnet als mit der Angst vor einer kleinen Spinne. Vor allem die Jungs hatten einen heiden Spaß mit diesem klischeehaften Ereignis und manche machten es sich sogar zu nutze um ein wenig mit Brooke anzubändeln, rein nach dem Motto _Ich bin der Beschützer hilfloser Jungfrauen_, was die blondierte junge Frau selbstverständlich als absolute Demütigung empfand, und ihr das Gefühl gab am liebsten auf der Stelle im Erdboden zu versinken und niemals wieder hervor zu kommen. Genau das, was Jude hatte erreichen wollen. „Das nächste Mal besorg' ich 'ne Ratte", kündigte Jude im Vorbeigehen ihrer Nebenbuhlerin an um jeden Gedanken auf Rache, egal welcher Art, bereits im Keim zu ersticken, doch schien die Brünette Brooke ein wenig unterschätzt zu haben, oder auch überschätzt, je nach dem wie man dieses Verhalten werten wollte, griff diese Jude doch ohne Ankündigung in die braunen Haare um kräftig daran zu ziehen. Ein schmerzhaftes Fluchen konnte Jude dabei keineswegs unterdrücken, doch schien dies nur der Auftakt zu einer etwas härteren Auseinandersetzung zu sein, erwiderte Jude den Angriff doch ebenfalls mit einem kräftigen Ziehen an den blonden Locken bevor ein Handgemenge entstand, das die beiden Frauen wohl zuletzt zu High School Zeiten ausgetragen hatten, mal ganz abgesehen von der Auswahl an Beschimpfungen, die jeder der beiden in Petto hatte. Man fühlte sich wirklich wie in die Vergangenheit zurück versetzt. Zwei junge Frauen, die sich stritten und um diese herum eine Meute an Schaulustigen, die das ganze Theater mit ihren Rufen und Anfeuerungen nur noch mehr anstachelten.

„Auseinander!" Es war Sunny, die sich durch den gröhlenden Kreis der männlichen Anwesenden gezwängt hatte um die beiden Streithennen auseinander zu bringen, so wie sie es schon auf dem Pausenhof stets getan hatte, war Jude in ihrer kleinen Gruppe zwar immer die ruhigste gewesen, doch wenn sie jemand provoziert hatte, dann war sie schon immer darauf eingegangen, denn gefallen lassen tat sich die Brünette nichts. Weder von Fremden, noch von Freunden und schon gar nicht von Menschen mit denen sie auf Kriegsfuß stand. Es war zwar niemals oft zu einer Handgreiflichkeit zwischen Jude und einer ihrer Kontrahentinnen gekommen, doch wenn, dann hatte meist Sunny die Aufgabe übernommen den Streit zu schlichten, und so war es nun auch, versuchte die Blonde die beiden Frauen doch von einander weg zu bekommen, was sich ohne Hilfe allerdings als mehr als schwierig heraus stellte, so dass der Kunststudentin nichts anderes übrig blieb als selber ein wenig handgreiflich zu werden. Das Ende vom Lied der schlichternen Seele war, dass sie aufgrund eines kleinen Stoßes von Jude oder Brooke, konnte man nicht wirklich genau sagen wer der beiden es nun war, das Gleichgewicht verlor und drohte in den Pool zu stürzen. Reflexartig griff Sunny nach dem ersten was sie in die Finger bekam, was der Unterarm der ehemaligen Schulkameradin war, die ihrerseits Judes Handgelenk in Besitz genommen hatte, so dass es eine Kettenreaktion gab, die alle drei Frauen mehr oder weniger elegant in das kühle Nass des Pools beförderte. Das Spritzen des Wassers ließ allerdings nur wenige der Schaulustigen zurück schrecken. Viel mehr bildete sich buchstäblich die Frage auf ihren Gesichtern ob der Zwist nun im Wasser weitergehen würde oder ob das Element den Streit zum Gefrieren gebracht hatte. Frauen waren in einer solchen Hinsicht ja so schlecht einzuschätzen.

Nach Luft schnaufend erschienen zwei blonde und ein brauner Haarschopf etwa zur gleichen Zeit wieder an die Wasseroberfläche. Kurz starrten sich die drei Frauen an um dann in ein herzliches Lachen auszubrechen. In Sunbury gab es nun einmal keine wirklichen Feindschaften. Es gab nur ab und zu ein paar Punkte, die geklärt werden mussten.


	3. Chapter 2

Kapitel II

*

Es war bereits früher Vormittag als Sunny endlich aus einem relativ traumlosen Schlaf erwachte. Normalerweise war die hübsche Blondine ansonsten nicht gerade eine Langschläferin und liebte es sich bereits in den frühen Morgenstunden aktiv zu betätigen, gerade in den Ferien. Aber dadurch dass die Party gestern dann doch ein wenig länger ging und es schon beinah hell am Horizont wurde, als sich die Clique von einander verabschiedet hatte, war es dann doch ziemlich verständlich, dass die Kunststudentin eben mal zu einer etwas späteren Stunde aufstand, als wie es sonst üblich war. Überhaupt blieb sie dann auch noch eine kleine Weile in ihrem Bett liegen und ließ den gestrigen Abend Revue passieren. Sie konnte es noch immer nicht so recht glauben, dass sie wirklich eine ziemlich lange Zeit auf dem Schoß ihres besten Freundes gesessen hatte und das sie es doch mal wieder nicht gepackt hatte Jesse zu gestehen, was sie wirklich für ihn empfand. Was sie eben schon all die Jahre für ihn empfand. Nein, anstatt endlich mal die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen und das zu beherzigen, was Jude ihr noch auf dem Hinweg nahe gebracht hatte, hatte Sunny es einfach so im Raum stehen lassen, dass da eben zwei gute "Kumpels" ein wenig gekuschelt hatten. Mehr nicht. Dabei wusste der Blondschopf ja auch noch nicht mal mehr, worauf sie eigentlich wartete, denn irgendwann würde es sicher zu spät sein und der Sohn des Bürgermeisters, der sowohl bei der hiesigen als auch bei der Frauenwelt in Pennsylvania sehr begehrt war, würde sein Herz anderweitig vergeben haben und dann war das Geheule auf Seiten der Blonden sicher groß. All das wusste sie natürlich, aber dennoch schaffte Sunny es nicht über ihren Schatten zu springen, also würde es wohl irgendwann mal darauf hinaus laufen, dass sie als alte Jungfer endete, um es mal drastisch zu beschreiben.

Mit einem frustrierten Aufseufzen erhob sie sich dann doch aus dem Bett. Es musste jetzt dringend etwas her, dass sie von ihren Gedanken an Jesse ablenkte und hinüber zu einer Ferienlaune brachte. Immerhin wollten sie heute alle Vier zusammen zum Strand, da war schlechte Laune einfach fehl am Platz. Im Hause der Evans war alles ruhig. Ihr Vater war sicher in seiner Anwaltskanzlei in Midway und ihre Mom wahrscheinlich bei irgendeiner Freundin. Aber das störte Sunny nicht, im Gegenteil sie mochte es wenn sie alles für sich hatte, wenn sie in Ruhe werkeln konnte und daher begab sie sich in ihr eigenes Atelier, dass ihre Eltern ihr zum 18. Geburtstag geschenkt hatten und dass sich im Dachgeschoss des Hauses befand. Hier waren fast alle Kunstwerke aus ihrer Schaffenszeit untergebracht, außer zweien, die sich im Wohnzimmer der Familie befanden und eines, dass sich in ihrem Studentenzimmer in der Uni befand. Auf jeden Fall war für die Kunststudentin der perfekte Start in den Tag hier in diesem Raum und so zog sie sich schon über die Schlafbekleidung einen Kittel und begab sich an die Leinwand um ein neues Bild zu beginnen. Der Urlaub war damit jetzt auch vollends für die junge Frau eingeleitet.

Sunny wusste nicht wie lange sie so vor sich hin gearbeitet hatte, als ihr Magen zu knurren anfing. Es konnte aber noch gar nicht so lange gewesen sein, wie sie anhand des Bildes feststellen konnte. Und im Grunde genommen wollte sie es auch noch nicht weiter unterbrechen, aber ihr Körper sendete so eindeutige Signale, dass er jetzt etwas Essbares wünschte, dass sie dieses einfach nicht überhören konnte. Dementsprechend begab sich die junge Frau in die Küche, wo der Tisch extra noch für sie gedeckt war. Während sie zwei Toasts röstete, nahm sie sich aus dem Kühlschrank noch den frisch gepressten Orangensaft, den ihre gesundheitsbewusste Mum schon seit ewigen Zeiten jeden Morgen aufs Neue selbst zubereitete. Mit diesen Sachen setzte sich Sunny dann an den Küchentisch und begann sich auf ihr Mahl zu stürzen. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf die Tageszeitung von heute. Achselzuckend zog sie den Stapel an bedruckten Papier zu sich herüber und blätterte ein wenig darin herum. Solange bis sie zu einem Foto kam, dass dafür sorgte, dass sie sich näher mit dem Artikel beschäftigte. Noch während des Lesens fiel ihr die Scheibe Toast, die frisch mit Marmelade bestrichen war, einfach aus der Hand mitten auf den Fußboden, wo sie erstmal völlig ungeachtet liegen blieb. "Das kann doch nicht sein. Das kann einfach nicht sein", murmelte stattdessen Sunny halblaut vor sich hin und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. Dann nahm sie sich den Teil der Zeitung und ging damit zum Telefon. Das konnte sie nicht für sich behalten. Das musste sofort raus aus ihr, sonst würde sie platzen. Also wählte sie die Nummer von Jude. Denn weder Tyler noch Jesse hielt sie in diesem Moment für die geeigneten Personen um über einen Mord an einem Mitschüler von ihnen zu reden – nämlich an Paul Hopkins.

"Los geh schon ran", murmelte Sunny halblaut vor sich hin, während es auf der anderen Leitung nur leise vor sich hin tutete. Ungeduldig wippte der Blondschopf auf einem Bein hin und her und zählte dabei die einzelnen Tutgeräusche. Wahrscheinlich schlief Jude noch, wer konnte ihr das auch verdenken, bei der langen Nacht, die die Freunde hinter sich hatten und zudem noch die lange Fahrt um überhaupt erstmal wieder an diese herrliche Küstenstadt zu gelangen. Sie war gerade beim Zwölften läuten angelangt, als tatsächlich eine recht verschlafene Stimme am anderen Ende zu vernehmen war. "Hey, Jude. Ich bin es, Sunny. Hab ich dich geweckt?"

"Nein, nicht wirklich, ich kling immer so. Natürlich hast Du mich geweckt. Hast du mal auf die Uhr geschaut? Es ist gerade kurz vor elf Uhr morgens. Um halb fünf haben sich unsere Weg doch erst getrennt. Also was ist los? Bereitet dir Jesse mal wieder schlaflose Nächte oder gibt es einen wirklich wichtigen Grund weswegen du mich aus dem Bett wirfst?" klang es reichlich genervt von dem anderen Ende des Telefons, was wiederum den Blondschopf dazu veranlasste ihre Augen zu verdrehen. Morgenmuffel waren doch immer so verdammt anstrengend. "Nein, nichts mit Jesse. Das Gleiche wie immer halt. Nein, etwas ganz und gar anderes. Sag mal kannst du dich noch an Paul Hopkins erinnern? Der Dunkelhaarige, der mit dieser Cheerleader Frontfrau Sandy zusammen gewesen war und zwei Klassen über uns war? Kannst du dich an den noch erinnern." In diesem Moment hörte man bereits ein leichtes Aufseufzen aus Reihen von Jude und Sunny ahnte schon, was ihre Freundin nun einwerfen wollte, daher ließ sie ihr gar nicht erst die Chance wieder zu antworten. "Er ist tot. Er wurde gestern bestialisch umgebracht. An einem Bahnhof. Man hat ihm wohl die Kehle durchgeschnitten. So steht es jedenfalls in der Zeitung. Kannst Du Dir sowas vorstellen?" An der Stimme der Kunststudentin konnte man hören, wie sehr sie diese Story mitgenommen hatte. Morde waren in ihren Augen eh schon schlimm genug. Aber Morde an Personen, die sie kannte, waren noch um Längen schlimmer und nicht leicht zu verarbeiten. Vor allen Dingen wenn es bei dem blonden Wesen mal eine Phase gegeben hatte, in der sie für den Sohn des Postboten ein wenig geschwärmt hatte, bevor die Sache mit Jesse angefangen hatte. Nein, so etwas dann aus der Zeitung zu erfahren, war dann doch nicht so leicht zu verkraften und sie hoffte, dass Jude ihr diesen Weckanruf aus diesem Grund verzeihen konnte. Manchmal brauchte man eben einfach wen zum reden und die Männer wären in diesem Fall eindeutig die falschen Ansprechpartner gewesen.

"Ist nicht dein Ernst. Und du bist dir sicher, dass es Paul ist?" erklang es nun hellwach von der anderen Seite des Telfonhörers. "Vielleicht hat sich die Zeitung da vertan oder du irrst dich, Süße." Sunny schüttelte einfach nur ihren Kopf. Klar konnte Jude das auf der anderen Seite nicht sehen, aber es war auch viel mehr nur eine Reaktion für sich selbst, um sich darüber klar zu sein, dass ein Irrtum ausgeschlossen war. "Nein Jude, Schön wärs. Aber er ist es. Ich hab ihn auf dem Foto erkannt. Klar ist er älter geworden, aber er sieht immer noch genauso aus wie früher." Die Kunststudentin musste kurz schlucken. "Nun ja, er sah darauf aus, wie früher, jetzt wohl nicht mehr", erklang es mit einem traurigen Nachklang. "Außerdem stand da der Name Paul H. aus Sunbury. Nun sag mir, ob es noch eindeutiger geht." Ein kurzes Schweigen war nun von der Gegenseite zu vernehmen, dass vielerseits ausgelegt werden konnte. "Dann ist da wohl kein Irrtum möglich." Wieder ein Schweigen, bei dem weder Sunny noch Jude einen Anfang machen wollte, bevor dann doch ein leichtes Aufseufzen von Seiten der Brünetten zu hören war, als hätte diese sich gerade zu einer schweren Entscheidung durch gerungen. "Weißt Du was? Ich spring jetzt schnell unter die Dusche, werf' mich in meine Kleidung und dann komm ich bei dir vorbei. Dann können wir nochmal in Ruhe über alles reden, bevor die Jungs kommen. Was hältst du davon?"

"Würdest Du das wirklich für mich tun?" erklang die Gegenfrage von Sunny. Diesmal war das Augenrollen auf der anderen Seite der Leitung, konnte aber natürlich von der jungen Kunststudentin nicht wirklich gesehen werden. "Klar würde ich das tun. Sonst hätte ich es dir doch nicht angeboten. Ich verlange aber zumindest ein kleines Frühstück." Das Grinsen, dass Jude bei diesen Worten aufgelegt hatte, war nicht zu überhören, also musste auch Sunny ein wenig Schmunzeln, bevor sie sich fürs Erste von ihrer besten Freundin verabschiedete und erleichtert den Hörer auf die Gabel fallen ließ. Sie hoffte nur, dass Jude sich beeilen würde, denn wenn sie ehrlich war, dann fühlte sie sich extrem unwohl in dem riesigen Haus und vor allem mit der Gewissheit ganz alleine in diesem zu sein und, auch wenn es sich paranoid anhören sollte, sie kam sich vor wie in einem Horrorfilm. Wann wurde ein guter Bekannter denn auch schon mal auf bestialische Art und Weise ermordet? Wann erlebte man überhaupt, dass jemand, den man kannte das Leben genommen wurde?

Das Klingeln der Haustür ließ Sunny erleichtert aufatmen und zwang ihren Blick endlich vollkommen von der Uhr weg, die in der Küche über dem Esstisch angebracht war. Sunnys Blick hatte immerzu an der Uhr gehaftet, hatte beobachtet wie die Minuten vergingen und nur sporadisch hatten ihre Augen den Weg von dem Zeitanzeiger weg gefunden um nochmals ein paar Zeilen des Artikels zu lesen, bevor ihr Gefühl oder ihre Ungeduld oder was auch immer sie wieder dazu gezwungen hatte auf die Uhr zu sehen. Eine ganze Viertel Stunde hatte dieses Spiel gedauert bevor der erlösende Gong in Form der Türklingel den Blondschopf aus diesem Zwang befreit hatte.

„Hey Jude", öffnete Sunny die Tür, so dass die Brünette ohne eine weitere Aufforderung das schöne Haus betrat, das momentan allerdings eher den Eindruck einer speziellen Klinik mit nur einem Patienten machte. Jude selbst konnte nicht wirklich verstehen warum sich Sunny so dermaßen über den Tod eines Mannes aufregte, den sie seit über vier Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass Sunny Paul einst anziehend gefunden hatte und wohl auch weil sie den Artikel noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, nahm ihr Vater die Tageszeitung doch stets mit ins Restaurant. Tatsache war jedoch, dass die Ferien wirklich toll anfingen nur weil Paul so blöd gewesen war und sich hatte umbringen lassen und weil Sunny ein absolutes Weichei war. Dass Jude mit solchen Gedanken übertrieb war wohl offensichtlich, für jedermann, doch die Brünette war einfach unausstehlich wenn sie nicht genug Schlaf bekam und dann konnten manche Kommentare aus ihrem Mund auch mal sehr weit unter die Gürtellinie gehen.

Ein kurzes Aufseufzen war zu hören während sich Jude zu der Blonden umdrehte und bereits in der Bewegung inne hielt, war Sunny doch offensichtlich wirklich extrem aufgekratzt. So hatte sie ihre Freundin noch nie erlebt. „Oh mein Gott, du zitterst ja wie Espenlaub", stellte die Brünette fest während sie Sunny eine Hand auf die Schulter legte um sie mit leichtem Druck in die helle Küche zu führen, wo der Frühstückstisch noch gedeckt war und die aufgeschlagene Zeitung zwischen Brötchen, Butter und Marmelade auf eben diesem lag, so demonstrativ als wollte sie jeden zwingen den Artikel über den Mord zu lesen. Ob er nun wollte oder nicht. Vorsichtig ließ Jude Sunny auf einem der Stühle nieder. „Hast du den Artikel schon gelesen?", fragte der Blondschopf die beste Freundin, so als würde sie gar nicht merken, dass es eigentlich nicht normal war wenn sie wie eine alte Frau durch das eigene Haus geführt wurde, aber es war gewiss nur der Schock. Dass Sunny empfindlicher als Jude war war ja nun schon bekannt in der kleinen Stadt unter den Gleichaltrigen. Die Blonde bekam ja schon eine Krise wenn ein totes Tier am Straßenrand lag. Da sollte es eigentlich nicht wundern wenn sie auch bei dem Mord an einer bekannten Person die Krise bekam.

Jude beantwortete die Frage nur mit einem Kopfschütteln während sie Sunny den Orangensaft vor die Nase stellte und sie damit auch wortlos aufforderte etwas zu trinken, wobei sie im Gegenzug von der Blonden die Zeitung gereicht bekam obwohl sie diese so wenig verlangt hatte wie Sunny den Orangensaft, doch das war der Blonden ziemlich normal. Sie wusste, dass Jude keine Zeitung las und so hatte diese auch gewiss noch nicht den Artikel gelesen und sich das Bild angeschaut. Ansonsten wäre die Brünette nicht so ruhig und abgeklärt, denn immerhin war Paul in Sunbury aufgewachsen. Mit ihnen zusammen, obgleich er zwei Jahre älter gewesen war. So etwas steckte niemand einfach so weg. Zumindest ein bisschen Mitgefühl und Erschrockenheit war doch bei jedem drin, und wenn es nur Angst um sich selbst war. Sunny wollte doch nur eine Reaktion, die ihr zeigte, dass Jude verstand warum sie so aufgelöst war.

Mit einem doch ziemlich resignierten Seufzen nahm Jude die Zeitung aus der Hand ihrer besten Freundin entgegen und ließ sich in der gleichen Bewegung auf dem Stuhl neben Sunny nieder, so dass sie die Beine übereinander schlug und anfing zu lesen.

_Mann in Bahnhof-Toilette ermordet. Polizei von Hazelhurst ermittelt, bislang noch keine Ergebnisse. Am gestrigen Freitag Nachmittag wurde die Leiche eines Mannes in der Bahnhof-Toilette des Norfolk Southern in Hazelhurst von zwei Teenagern entdeckt. Bei dem Opfer handelt es sich um den 26jährigen Paul H., der offenbar auf der Durchreise war. Laut Pressesprecher der Polizei von Hazelhurst starb das Opfer durch massiven Blutverlust, hervorgerufen durch einen tiefen Schnitt in die Kehle. Weitere Informationen über den Ermittlungsstand wurden nicht an die Öffentlichkeit weiter gegeben..._

Jude brach ab. Das was sie gelesen hatte reichte eindeutig aus und das Bild neben dem eigentlichen Artikel machte auch ihr klar, dass es sich dabei um keine Verwechslung handeln konnte, denn auch sie erkannte das charismatische Gesicht Paul Hopkins, auch wenn sie ihn so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte und er älter geworden war. Genauso wie Sunny es auch schon am Telefon gesagt hatte.

„Wow, das ist ganz schön hart." Sunny konnte bei den Worten ihrer besten Freundin nur mit dem Kopf nicken und diese dadurch bestätigen, doch ansonsten wusste keine der beiden Frauen etwas zu sagen. Was hätte man auch sagen sollen? Naja, kann man nichts mehr dran ändern, also vergessen wir es einfach? Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Dafür war eine solche Meldung viel zu schockierend und zur gleichen Zeit auch unwirklich obwohl man genau wusste, dass es real war. Man fragte sich wohl nur wie ein Mensch etwas tun konnte und vor allem auch warum. Immerhin war Paul Hopkins ein wirklich beliebter junger Mann gewesen. Zumindest hatte die Viererclique ihn so noch in Erinnerung und es war einfach undenkbar, dass sich der Sohn des Postboten in dieser kurzen Zeit um 180 Grad gedreht hatte. Es war einfach unmöglich. Es war einfach unverständlich. Es war einfach unfassbar.

Jude ließ die Zeitung wieder auf die Tischplatte fallen. „Geht es dir gut?" Ihre Stimme war gedämpft. Sunny ihrerseits tat nur eine undefinierbare Bewegung, wobei man nicht sagen konnte ob sie nun nickte oder ihren Kopf schüttelte, doch ihre folgenden Worte gaben dann doch Gewissheit: „Ja es geht schon... es ist halt nur..." Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr der Blonden. „Warum macht jemand nur so etwas?... Seine Armen Eltern." Ein leicht trauriger Blick traf die Gestalt der Kunststudentin und kurz darauf lag die Hand Judes auf ihrer Schulter, die ihr ein wenig Trost spenden wollte. „Ich weiß es auch nicht. Aber ich bin sicher, dass die Polizei dieses Schwein noch kriegen werden... Ganz bestimmt." Die Brünette schenkte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, fast zur gleichen Zeit als zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag das Geräusch der Türklingel durch das Haus der Evans hallte.

„Das ist einfach unglaublich!" Obwohl die Sonne ihr bestes gab und das blaue Meer zum lustigen Planschen einlud, saßen Jesse, Sunny, Tyler und Jude nur am Strand auf einer großen Decke, die immer von Jesse gespendet wurde und redeten über den Mord, der in der Tageszeitung gestanden hatte und schon so viel Aufruhr in der kleinen Stadt verursacht hatte, war Sunny offensichtlich doch nicht die einzige gewesen, die den Artikel entdeckt hatte, denn in der ganzen Stadt hörte man die Leute darüber reden und überhaupt schien das sonst so sonnige Städtchen am heutigen Tag eher trist und trostlos. Auch die Gesichter der Vier auf der Decke am Strand zierte kein Lächeln. Viel mehr hatten alle ein ernstes Gesicht aufgesetzt. Jesse, der seine Beine ausgestreckt hatte und sich mit den Händen abstützte. Sunny, die im Schneidersitz auf der blauen Decke saß. Tyler, der eine ähnliche Haltung wie sein bester Freund eingenommen hatte, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass seine linke Hand auf dem Bauch Judes lag, die wiederum gegen ihren Freund lehnte, ein Bein ausgestreckt, das andere angewinkelt. Alle vier hatten dieses ausdruckslose Gesicht, das deutlich klar machte, dass ihnen der Tod des Sunbury-Bürgers nahe ging.

„Kann mir mal jemand erklären wie so etwas möglich ist? Wie kann am helllichten Tag jemand auf einer öffentlichen Toilette ermordet werden?" Alle schwiegen, so dass Jesse keine Antwort auf seine durchaus berechtigte Frage bekam, aber wie sollte es auch. Wahrscheinlich konnte niemand eine solche Frage beantworten, einfach weil es keine Antwort gab. Dinge passierten. Man konnte nichts daran ändern. Es war frustrierend und man wollte es nicht einsehen, doch es war so und genau das machte das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit nur noch unerträglicher.

"Ich würde viel lieber wissen, wie jemand so krank im Kopf sein kann und so was einfach so durchzieht", erklang die ziemlich hilflos wirkende Stimme der Blonden, die sich anscheinend von dem kleinen Schock, den sie heute Morgen durch den Zeitungsartikel erlitten hatte, immer noch nicht erholt hatte. "Ich mein, was muss Paul angestellt haben, dass jemand so einen Hass gegen ihn entwickelt haben muss. Das versteh ich nicht. Er konnte doch niemals einer Fliege was zu leide tun." Diesmal brach schon fast die Stimme der sensiblen Kunststudentin ab, so dass Jesse sich veranlasst fühlte, ein Stück zu ihr herüber zu rutschen und die junge Frau einfach nur fest in den Arm zu nehmen und ihr damit ein wenig Geborgenheit zu vermitteln. Das begrüßte Sunny auf jeden Fall und kuschelte sich nur noch ein wenig fester an den blonden Medizinstudenten ran. "Und wenn er nur ein zufälliges Opfer gewesen war?" erklang nun die Stimme von Tyler, der immer noch seine Freundin im Arm hielt und gegen die starke Sonne anblinzelte. "Also ich mein, wenn er niemanden auf dem Schlips getreten war, sondern einfach nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war und daher sein Leben lassen musste. Was dann?" Soweit hatten die anderen Drei noch gar nicht weiter gedacht. Aber wenn dem wirklich so gewesen war, dann stellten sich gleich ein paar neue Fragen auf. "Hm, keine gute Idee. Das würde dann bedeuten, dass da draußen tatsächlich irgend ein Irrer wahllos Leute abschlachtet, und ob ich das so prickelnd finde wage ich doch stark zu bezweifeln." Jesse hatte bei diesen Worten seine Stirn in Falten gelegt und es schien als würde er sehr stark über die ganze Geschichte nachdenken, während er Sunny beruhigend über ihren schmalen Rücken strich. Die junge Frau bebte schon wieder leicht unter seinen Händen und dementsprechend besorgt schaute er auf Sunny herunter.

"Kommt Leute, lasst uns mal das Thema wechseln. Das Wetter ist so herrlich und unsere Ferien haben gerade angefangen. Also auf zur ersten Wasserschlacht." Mit diesen Worten zog der Sohn des Bürgermeistes auch schon den Blondschopf nach oben und lief mit ihr Hand in Hand in Richtung des kristallklaren Wassers, dass sich vor ihnen auftat. "Hey, wo bleibt ihr?" rief er fragend nochmal in Richtung Decke, wo Jude und Tyler auch lansgam dabei waren sich aufzurichten und den anderen beiden Freunden zu folgen. "Ja, ja immer langsam mit den Pferden. Ist nicht jeder so sportlich angehaucht wie du, Denay. Wir haben vorher noch was zu erledigen" und mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht gab er seiner Freundin erstmal einen langen und beinah nicht enden wollenden Kuss. Denn schließlich gehörte auch das zu anständigen Ferien dazu. Aber auch da hatte das Liebespaar die Rechnung leider nicht mit den Pennstudenten gemacht, die sich von einem kleinen Jungen zwei Eimer ausgeliehen hatten, diese mit Wasser befüllt hatten und dieses nun über Tyler und Jude den Weg zurück zur Erde fand. "Oh ihr verdammten...." Den Rest wollte Jude lieber nicht aussprechen, nicht weil hier Kinder am Strand waren und diese das Wort mit A nicht hören sollten, sondern viel eher, weil sie nun damit beschäftigt war hinter der Blonden hinterher zu laufen, um sich bitterlich für diese Attacke zu rächen. Währenddessen ließ auch Tyler das ganze nicht einfach so auf sich sitzen und jagte Jesse hinterher, der bereits wieder im Wasser stand, so dass es sehr schnell zu einer regelrechten Wasserschlacht kam. Die im Endeffekt, mit dem Ergebnis eines Unentschieden, von beiden Seiten niedergelegt wurde. Wobei sie ihren Sinn und Zweck aber zumindest gut erfüllt hatte. Die gesammelte Meute hatte Spaß und Ablenkung gehabt, wie sich das für die Semesterferien gehörte.

Nachdem sich die Vier in aller Ruhe abgetrocknet hatten, schlug Tyler vor, dass es doch Zeit für ein schönes Eis wäre, also machten sie sich auf den Weg zur nahegelegenen Eisdiele, wobei die Jungs immer noch nur ihre Shorts trugen und die Mädels sich zumindest kurz ihre Röcke übergeworfen hatten um nicht all zu viel Verwirrung wegen ihrer atemberaubenden Figuren zu schaffen. Die Eisdiele, die sie schon seit Jahren kannten, war nicht wirklich weit weg – etwas 200 Meter und von dort hatten sie ihren Strandplatz noch gut im Blick, also war es auch kein Problem ihre Sachen eben bis auf das Geld dort zurück zu lassen ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass es ein paar Momente später geklaut wurde. Überhaupt war Sunbury was die Kriminalitätsrate anging doch relativ sicher und es kam nur sehr selten mal zu irgendwelchen Diebstählen oder Einbrüchen, von schlimmeren Dingen ganz zu schweigen. Aber hier kannte eben noch jeder jeden und solche Themen wie Nachbarschaftshilfe waren in dem kleinen Küstenstädtchen ziemlich hoch geschrieben. Da tat man sich dann eben auch nicht gegenseitig schlimme Dinge an. So einfach konnte die Gleichung sein, die auch aufging – zumindest bis jetzt.

Nachdem sich alle an einen Tisch gesetzt und ihre Bestellung aufgegeben hatten, war zunächst einfach nur Schweigen. Nicht unbedingt die Art von Schweigen, die man gerne ertrug, aber eben die Art von Schweigen, wenn alle scheinbar die gleichen Gedanken hegten und sich nur keiner traute diese auch auszusprechen. "Ich war mal mit ihm ausgegangen", fing Sunny dann doch an das Wort zu erheben. "Damals, als ich für ihn noch was empfunden hatte. Wir hatten sogar zwei Dates zusammen gehabt, aber dann hat er sich ja leider anderweitig entschieden und ich war über den Liebeskummer recht schnell hinweg gekommen." Woran Jesse sicherlich nicht wirklich unschuldig dran war, denn danach ging sofort ihre heimliche Schwärmerei zu dem Sohn des Bürgermeisters los. Lieblos stocherte sie mit ihrem Löffel in ihrem Eisbecher, während die Blicke von drei Augenpaaren auf ihr lagen. "Oh man, Sunny. Das hast du vorhin aber nicht gesagt. Dass ihr sogar schon soweit gewesen ward." Jude ging kurz hinüber zu ihrer besten Freundin und nahm diese fest in den Arm. Viel mehr konnte sie ja leider auch nicht tun. Über den Verlust würde der Blondschopf schon selbst hinwegkommen müssen.

"Jetzt aber nochmal ehrlich. Wenn der Täter es nicht direkt auf Paul abgesehen hatte, meint ihr wir müssen da mit noch mehr Toten rechnen? Dass das vielleicht so ein irrer Serienmörder ist?" Ein fast tödlicher Blick traf Tyler aus den grün-braunen Augen seiner Freundin, die immer noch dabei war der Kunststudentin bei zustehen. "Na, was denn? Ist doch so, oder? Also wenn da wirklich so ein Irrer herumläuft, dann find' ich das nämlich gar nicht witzig. Wer weiß, worauf der es abgesehen hat? Was der für Kriterien an den Tag legt, die ihm sagen, das ist sein nächstes Opfer oder so. So was würde ich schon ziemlich übel finden." Ein Räuspern war zu hören, dass eindeutig von dem Blonden ausging, der den entsetzten Blick der jungen blonden Frau gesehen hatte und nicht wollte, dass sie neben der Trauer nun auch noch Angst empfinden musste. Sie tat ihm so schon unendlich Leid und am liebsten hätte er ihre Trauer weg geküsst, gezeigt dass sie nicht allein war. Aber die Art wie sich Sunny sonst ihm gegenüber an den Tag legte, hinderte Jesse einfach daran, dass zu tun. "Hazlehurst liegt über drei Stunden von hier weg. Sogar knapp vier Stunden. Da ist es doch absolut unwahrscheinlich, dass wer auch immer diese Tat begangen hatte, sich hier in unser knapp 100 Familien Städtchen aufmacht. Gibt doch gar nicht genug Angriffsfläche dann. Also brauchen wir uns über so etwas erst gar keine Gedanken machen und müssen unsere Mädels nicht noch extra verängstigen", fügte er noch mit ruhiger sachlicher Stimme an, wobei er diesmal Jude im Visier behielt, die auch sogleich etwas zum Thema sie und ängstlich los werden wollte, aber dann doch lieber verstummte. Nicht Jesse zuliebe, sondern Sunny zuliebe. "Und jetzt lasst uns lieber unser Eis essen, sonst ist es bald völlig geschmolzen und darum wäre es doch echt schade", zwinkerte der Blonde seiner besten Freundin zu, die sich langsam wieder von Jude löste, damit diese zurück an ihren Platz gehen konnte. Was für ein Start in erholsame Semesterferien. Es konnte ja nur noch besser werden. Hoffentlich.

Schweigend aßen die vier Freunde den Eisbecher, den sich ein jeder bestellt hatte, denn auch wenn sie sich darauf geeinigt hatten, dass sie das Thema erst einmal ruhen ließen, so dachte doch eigentlich jeder der Vier über den Mord in Hazlehurst nach. Jeder auf seine Weise und wenn man alle Gedanken zusammen getan hätte, dann hätte wohl keiner keinem auch nur ansatzweise geglichen. Viel zu verschieden waren die einzelnen Persönlichkeiten, und auch wenn eben diese Tatsache jene Komponente war, die die Clique so gut zusammen hielt, so war es doch auch gerade diese, die dafür sorgte, dass bei solch ernsten Themen Streitigkeiten entstanden. Zwar waren solche meist recht schnell wieder beigelegt, doch schöne Erinnerungen bildeten sie nicht. Der größte Streit, der innerhalb der Clique stattgefunden hatte, war dabei schon eine ziemliche lange Zeit her. Es war ihr letztes High School Jahr gewesen und die Hauptthematik war das Laster der Eifersucht gewesen. Eigentlich war es nur eine Verkettung von dummen Zufällen gewesen, doch es hatte gereicht um die Clique für eine ganze Woche zu entzweien und das war für deren Verhältnisse schon erstaunlich viel Zeit gewesen. Es war die Feier zu Jesses 19. Geburtstag gewesen als einer der Gäste seine Bowle über Judes Shirt hatte gießen müssen. Jesse war so freundlich gewesen ihr ein Shirt von seiner Schwester zu geben, die, obgleich schon ausgezogen, noch ein paar ihrer Sachen im Elternhaus hatte, und natürlich hatte Jude dies nur zu gerne angenommen. Das Dumme war nur gewesen, dass einer der Jungs ins Zimmer geplatzt war während Jesse ein Shirt rausgesucht hatte und Jude oben herum nur im BH dagestanden hatte. Selbstverständlich hatte sich dies in Windeseile verbreitet und war natürlich auch so dargestellt worden, dass es schließlich hieß Jesse und Jude hätten mehr miteinander getrieben als wie es für Freunde normal war. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass Tyler beinahe vor Eifersucht und Wut geplatzt war. Er hatte Jesse die Freundschaft gekündigt und wollte nichts mehr von Jude wissen. Sunny hatte da hingegen eher die Enttäuschung belastet, hatte Jude damals doch auch schon gewusst, dass die Blonde tierisch in den Bürgermeistersohn verliebt gewesen war und so hatte diese auch nicht mehr mit der Brünetten reden wollen und gegenüber Jesse wurde sie auch distanzierter. Und was Jesse und Jude anging, so gingen sich die beiden bewusst aus dem Weg, vor allem damit auch niemand auf die Idee kam, das da wirklich etwas lief. Es hatte eine ganze Woche gebraucht bis dieses Missverständnis wieder aus der Welt war, waren doch alle Vier extrem eigensinnig, jeder auf seine eigene ganz spezielle Weise, doch letztendlich hatte sich alles wieder eingependelt. So wie es immer gewesen war, und das war auch gut so. Anderenfalls säßen sie nun wohl kaum zusammen an einem Tisch um zusammen ein Eis zu essen und um kurz vor einem nächsten Streit zu stehen.

„Aber vielleicht ist Paul ja gar nicht von einem Irren umgebracht-"

„Tyler, lass es einfach", hatte Jesse den Dunkelhaarigen unterbrochen, wollte er doch auch selber nicht mehr wirklich viel über dieses Thema hören, war er doch eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass sie sich darauf geeinigt hatten, dass es unwahrscheinlich war, dass der Mörder Pauls seinen Weg nach Sunbury finden würde. „Mich beschäftigt dies aber nun einmal, Denay", schien Tyler die ganze Sache absolut anders zu sehen, und es war wohl auch das antrainierte Verhalten eines Journalisten, das ihn so neugierig und wissbegierig machte. „Und es kann durchaus sein, dass dies eine einmalige Sache war. Vielleicht ist Paul auch einfach überfallen worden und hat sich so sehr gewehrt, dass der Typ ihn umgelegt hat."

„Tyler-"

„Was denn, Sunny? Wäre es dir lieber wenn es ein Psychokiller gewesen ist?!"

„Tyler, bitte." Jude hatte ihrem Freund ihre Hand auf den Unterarm gelegt um ihn etwas zu beruhigen, doch wollte es nicht wirklich funktionieren, was die Brünette nicht wirklich verwunderte. Immerhin kannte sie Tyler mehr als gut, und sie wusste genau, dass der Dunkelhaarige zwar der Spaßvogel schlechthin war, aber genauso wusste sie auch, dass er sich oft zu viele Gedanken über alles mögliche machte und relativ schnell eingeschnappt war wenn man ihm den Mund verbieten wollte. Auf der einen Seite liebte Jude dies an Tyler, dass er immer sagte was er dachte, aber bei solchen Themen wünschte sie sich oft, dass er auch einfach mal den Mund halten könnte, denn man sah ja wie unangenehm das Thema den anderen war.

„Fängt das jetzt schon wieder wie in Oklahoma an?" Einen etwas vorwurfsvollen Blick hatte Tyler aufgesetzt während er seine Freundin anblickte, die ihrerseits kurz Aufseufzen musste, wusste sie doch ganz genau worauf Tyler anspielte. „Das ist doch etwas ganz anderes gewesen", versuchte die Brünette die ganze Situation wieder ein wenig zu entschärfen, wollte sie doch um keinen Preis einen Streit wegen etwas haben was bereits drei Monate in der Vergangenheit lag und schon gar nicht vor Jesse und Sunny.

„Das ist überhaupt nichts anderes, Jude. Da hast du auch nicht hinter mir gestanden. Und ich versteh noch nicht einmal warum." Schon fast entgeistert blickte Jude den Dunkelhaarigen an. Dabei hatte sie gedacht, dass dieses Thema schon längst gegessen war, doch wie es aussah kaute Tyler immer noch daran herum. „Ja, weil eine Einbildung es auch nicht ungeschehen macht." Ein gewisser Trotz bildete sich bei diesen Worten auf Tylers Gesicht, der jedem der Anwesenden schon ankündigte, dass diese Unterhaltung nun vorbei war. „Aber es macht es einfacher." Ein paar Scheine aus Tylers Geldbörse landeten auf dem Tisch neben dem halb aufgegessenen Eis des Dunkelhaarigen, das in der prallen Sonne langsam vor sich hin schmolz, bevor sich die Gestalt des angehenden Journalisten zügig von der Eisdiele in Richtung des Strandplatzes, den die vier ergattert hatten, entfernte.

Jesse und Sunny waren nur sprachlos über das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen dort gerade geboten hatte. Sie kannten Tyler und Jude nun schon so viele Jahre und hatten die beiden in ihrer Viererclique nie anders als als Paar gekannt. Genau genommen war ihre Beziehung eigentlich Schuld daran, dass sich dieser Zusammenhalt gebildet hatte, denn wenn Sunny nicht die beste Freundin Judes gewesen wäre und Jesse nicht der beste Freund Tyler, und aus Jude und Tyler niemals ein Paar geworden wäre, dann hätten die vier jungen Leute bis heute nicht wirklich viel miteinander zu tun, außer eben, dass man sich kannte, weil man nun einmal in dem gleichen Kaff aufgewachsen war. Aber in all den Jahren hatten sie niemals beobachten können wie das Traumpaar schlechthin sich stritt. Es gab ab und zu mal ein paar Neckereien und es hatte ja auch diesen einen Streit gegeben, bei dem die Clique beinahe auseinander gebrochen wäre, aber das war auch nur ein blödes Gerücht gewesen. Dieser kleine Streit zwischen Tyler und Jude hatte jedoch augenscheinlich Hand und Fuß.

„Wovon habt ihr gesprochen", durchdrang die markante Stimme des Blonden die Stille, die sich über den Tisch gelegt hatte, woraufhin er Sunnys Ellbogen in die Seite gerammt bekam, was ihn zu einem leisen Aufstöhnen zwang. „Selbst Schuld", meinte diese nur auf den verblüfften Blick Jesses und funkelte ihn dabei ein wenig mahnend an. Sie mochte ihn ja wirklich sehr, aber manchmal war er einfach völlig unsensibel. Dennoch schien die kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit der beiden blonden Studenten die gemeinsame Freundin eher aufzumuntern als diese zu verschrecken, bildete sich doch ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln auf ihren Lippen. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Sunny", drang ihre etwas belegte Stimme zu den beiden hervor. „Es ist eine dumme Geschichte. Bei uns auf der Uni sind vier Studenten verschwunden. Die vier sind wahrscheinlich nur abgehauen weil sie keinen Bock mehr hatten, aber es geht das Gerücht um, dass jemand sie umgebracht hat, und Tyler ist da natürlich voll drauf eingegangen..." Man merkte schon, dass Jude lieber über schönere Dinge gesprochen hätte, aber die Brünette war ja ohnehin noch nie jemand gewesen der einen großen Hehl um irgendwelche Dinge machte. Aber bedrücken tat sie es schon, was in Sunny eine Spur von Mitleid auslöste, schon alleine weil sie ihre beste Freundin so gar nicht kannte. Ruhig ja, aber niemals unglücklich.

„Und was hat Tyler mit _einfacher_ gemeint?" Erneut wurde Jesse für seine vorlaute Zunge mit einem schmerzhaften Stubser von der Seite belohnt, der allerdings auch nichts mehr daran änderte, dass die Frage gestellt worden war, was sie auch deutlich an Judes Miene zeigte, die ein wenig hilflos erschien und anscheinend nicht so genau wusste was sie auf die Frage erwidern sollte. „Das... ist eine lange Geschichte", kam es etwas stockend von der Brünetten, doch anscheinend war der einzige andere weibliche Part an dem kleinen Tisch die Einzige, die verstand, dass die Architekturstudentin nicht darüber reden wollte und auch anscheinend gar nicht wusste wie sie die Problematik, die dem Streit zu Grunde lag, in Worte fassen sollte, denn von Jesse kam schon direkt der nächste lässige Kommentar, der mal wieder bewies wie wenig Feingefühl manche Männer besaßen, wenn sie etwas in Erfahrung bringen wollten: „Wir haben doch den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Aber es wäre Tyler gegenüber nicht fair", kam es deutlich gereizt von Jude, noch bevor Sunny wieder einen bestrafenden Stoß ausführen konnte. Aber es war ja auch kein Wunder, denn schließlich würde wohl jeder ziemlich gereizt reagieren, wenn jemand versuchte einen aus zu quetschen. So blieb Jesse und Sunny auch nichts weiter übrig als auch noch zu zusehen wie Jude ihren Platz räumte und in die Richtung ging in die Tyler schon verschwunden war. Zu der großen blauen Decke, auf die sich Tyler schon wieder niedergelassen hatte, wie man es von der Eisdiele aus doch relativ gut sehen konnte.

„Bravo", meinte Sunny sarkastisch zu Jesse und schenkte diesem auch noch einen dementsprechenden Blick, bevor sie ein wenig lustlos in ihrem Eis herum rührte, das auch schon fast vollkommen geschmolzen war und nun wohl am Besten mit einem Strohhalm zu sich genommen werden konnte. Jesse seufzte nur einmal schwer während sein Blick immer noch an der Gestalt Judes hing, die mittlerweile die Decke erreicht hatte und sich neben ihren Freund gesetzt hatte. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich bin ein Idiot."

„Ist zwischen Tyler und dir wieder alles in Ordnung?" Das Sonnenlicht, das durch das geöffnete Fenster fiel kitzelte Sunny ein wenig in der Nase, doch hinderte es die junge Frau nicht daran ihre beste Freundin mitfühlend anzublicken, die neben ihr auf dem großen Bett lag, während die Luft von den Klängen einer Depeche Mode CD erfüllt wurden, die gerade von Judes altem CD-Player abgespielt wurde. Der Abschied am Strand war nicht gerade herzlich gewesen, hatte auf der Heimfahrt doch niemand ein Wort verloren gehabt, was die blonde Kunststudentin ziemlich beunruhigt hatte. Immerhin kannten sie sich untereinander sehr gut und bei einer solchen Reaktion, da musste es sich schon um etwas ernsteres handeln. Das war auch der Grund gewesen warum Sunny, kurz nachdem Jesse sie zu Hause abgeliefert hatte, die paar Straßen zu Jude hinüber gegangen war. Sie machte sich Sorgen und wollte einfach die Sicherheit haben, dass es Jude gut ging und ihr anderenfalls hilfreich zur Seite stehen.

Jude, die im Gegensatz zu Sunny auf dem Rücken gelegen hatte, hatte ihren Blick an die Decke gerichtet, ließ ihn nun aber einfach auf die Seite kippen, so dass der besorgte Gesichtsausdruck der Blonden vor ihren Augen erschien. Leicht seufzend drehte sich sich auf den Bauch. „Ja, es ist alles wieder in Ordnung", kam die positive Antwort, die Sunny gerne hören wollte, doch Judes Tonlage ließ einen, nicht nur die beste Freundin, an dem Wahrheitsgehalt der Worte zweifeln, waren diese doch sehr trist und monoton aus dem Mund der Brünetten geglitten. „Sicher?" Die beiden Freundinnen sahen sich stumm an, die eine mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick, die andere mit einem besorgten. Der Blickkontakt wurde allerdings relativ schnell wieder unterbrochen, von Jude, die sich in eine sitzende Position begab. „Ja, es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung", bestätigte sie nochmal ihre Worte, wobei ihr betrübter Blick allerdings schon auf die folgenden Worte vorbereitete. „Es ist nur..." Wieder blickte Jude die Blonde nur an ohne wirklich von sich zu geben, wo das eigentliche Problem lag, doch der Blick der Brünetten verriet Sunny auch, dass sie es ihr jeden Moment erzählen würde.

_Die beiden Frauen gingen durch die kleinen Nebenstraßen der Küstenstadt, die noch vollkommen von der Nacht eingehüllt wurde. Nur die leichte Sichel des Mondes und die Sterne, die am Himmel standen, brachten ein klein wenig Licht über die weiblichen Gestalten, die sich auf den Weg nach Hause machten. Es war eine nette Party gewesen, auf der sie die letzten Stunden verbracht hatten und so schwelgten sie auch gegenseitig noch ein wenig in ihren Erinnerungen. Sunbury schien um diese Uhrzeit menschenleer zu sein. Aber das war auch kein wirkliches Wunder. Immerhin sprach man hier von einer Stadt, wenn sie diese Bezeichnung überhaupt schon verdient hatte, die pünktlich um zehn Uhr abends seine gepflasterten Bürgersteige hochklappte und sich die Bevölkerung des Städtchens spätestens um diese Zeit vor den Fernseher zurückzog um den allabendlichen Fernsehkrimi zu sehen oder sich bereits ins Bett begab um am nächsten Tag wieder pünktlich um sieben Uhr die Beine aus eben diesem zu schwingen und den neuen Tag freudig zu begrüßen. Dementsprechend wurde hier für die Jugend eher weniger geboten, so dass diese eher auf die nahe gelegenen Städte wie Midway oder Savannah auswichen oder eben darauf warteten, dass hier endlich mal etwas passierte. So wie die letzten Stunden zuvor, als Jesse Denay, Sohn des hiesigen Bürgermeisters, eben zu einer seiner legendären Semesterferienwillkommensparties eingeladen hatte. _

_"Die Nacht ist noch viel zu jung um schlafen zu gehen, lass uns nochmal kurz an den Strand und mit den Füßen ein wenig im Wasser planschen", sprach die eine zur Anderen in der absolute Stille des Ortes hinein und erntete dafür ein bekräftigendes Nicken, während sich die beiden schlanken Gestalten den kleinen Seitenpfad entlang schlichen, der direkt zu einer kleinen gemütlichen Ecke des herrlichen Sandstrandes führte, den die Bewohner des idyllischen Städtchens doch sehr zu schätzen wussten. Die Ecke hier war bekannt für seine Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit. Hier her kamen oft junge Liebespaare, die sich noch nicht trauten ihren Freund oder Freundin mit nach Hause zu bringen oder die einfach die Möglichkeit suchten dort in Ruhe rumzuknutschen oder ihre erste Fummelspielchen auszuprobieren. Aber momentan waren auch diese brav zu Hause im Bett unter der Fuchtel von Mum und Dad, so dass sich der Strand menschenleer vor den beiden jungen Frauen erstreckte. Ein einfach herrliches Bild lag vor ihnen, wie die Sichel des Mondes und auch die Sterne sich auf dem klaren schon fast schwarz erscheinendem Wasser des Meeres widerspiegelte, dass momentan so völlig ruhig und fast bewegungslos vor ihnen lag. So dass man sogar nur mit einem ganz guten Gehör ein kleines Rauschen der unterschwelligen Meeresströmungen ausmachen konnte. Eine perfekte Nacht also._

_"Oh ist das nicht herrlich hier? Ich liebe Sunbury einfach und könnte mir nicht wirklich vorstellen eines Tages nicht mehr hier zu wohnen. Das wäre absolut undenkbar", sprach die eine der jungen Frauen und zog sich ihre Sandalen aus um ins seichte Wasser zu rennen. Nicht wirklich weit, aber doch soweit, dass ihre Unterschenkel gut mit diesem bedeckt war. Neckisch fing sie an die andere Frau mit dem kühlen Nass, dass selbst um diese Uhrzeit aber noch locker 23 Grad aufwies, nass zu spritzen, so dass in kürzester Zeit eine nächtliche Wasserschlacht entstand, welche dafür sorgte, dass die nächtlichen Gestalten doch sehr schnell bis auf die Haut durchnässt waren. Aber der Spaß war es eindeutig wert gewesen und bei den Außentemperaturen, die gerade herrschten, bestand auch sicher nicht die Gefahr sich durch diese Aktion etwas einzufangen, außer vielleicht einen kleinen Lachmuskelkater, aber das war es doch allemal wert gewesen. _

_"Was für ein passender Abschluss für einen super tollen Abend. So etwas müsste hier in Sunbury echt öfter passieren. Ist echt ein Verlust gewesen, als Jesse doch tatsächlich angefangen hatte zu studieren und auf einmal wurde das Leben hier verdammt öde", erklang es leicht erschöpft von einer der jungen Frau und mit einem dicken Plumps ließ sie sich in den von der Nacht abgekühlten Sand sinken. Entspannt zog sie ihre Knie fest an ihren Körper und legte ihren Kopf drauf. Dieser Friede um einen herum und diese grandiose Stille erfüllte einen doch glatt mit absoluter Zufriedenheit und der Freude einfach auf der Welt zu sein, welches noch nicht mal die paar Wolken am Himmel zerstören konnten, die eben gerade aufgetaucht waren. Aber was wollte man noch mehr im Leben?_

_Auf einmal spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer rechten Schulter. Überrascht griff sie mit der linken Hand nach hinten und zog diese wieder nach vorne. Es fühlte sich feucht an und sie konnte auch eine dunkle Verfärbung an der Hand erkennen, aber mehr war aufgrund der beschränkten Sichtverhältnisse nicht zu erkennen. Anhand des metallischen Geruchs und des immer noch bestehenden Schmerzes konnte es sich bei dieser Substanz aber einfach nur um Blut handeln. Etwas anderes war gar nichts möglich. Ruckhaft drehte sich die junge Frau um, sprang wieder zurück auf ihre Beine, die sich ein wenig weich anfühlten. "Hey, was soll das? Wer auch immer das war? Bist du verrückt geworden? Du kannst doch nicht einfach so auf Leute einschlagen, die hier einfach nur friedlich ..." Sie kam gar nicht dazu ihre Worte weiter zu sprechen, als sie schon den nächsten stechenden Schmerz fühlte. Diesmal in ihrem linken Arm, so dass etwas warm diesen hinablief. Ein entsetzter Blick traf die Person, die das Ganze verursacht hatte und so langsam wusste sie, dass das Ganze alles andere als ein Spiel war. Dass es da jemand verdammt ernst meinte und dass wenn sie sich nicht schnellstens auf und davon machen würde, sie den nächsten Morgen wohl nicht mehr miterleben würde. _

_Nachdem sie sich von den kleinen Schock erholt hatte, wollte sie auf den Absatz kehrt machen, sich einfach nur umdrehen und los laufen. So schnell und so weit es eben ging. Sie schaffte es auch – um genau zu sein drei Schritte weit, als etwas sie eingeholt hatte und feste an ihrem langen Haar zog, so dass ihr gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als stehen zu bleiben und diesem Druck und Schmerz an der Kopfhaut damit nachzugeben, aber nicht ohne noch entsetzt aufzuschreien. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiilfe, Hil.." brach schon wieder die Stimme des Opfers ab, als sich das Messer tief in ihre Eingeweide schob und einen höllischen Schmerz hinterließ, was sie hätte zusammen sacken lassen müssen, wenn ihre Haare sich nicht immer noch in der Hand des Täters befunden hätten. Blitzschnell wurde das Messer wieder aus der Wunde gezogen, nur um kurz darauf direkt daneben sich erneut einen Weg durch das weiches Fleisch zu bohren und dabei wichtige Organe zu verletzten. Fassungslos schaute sie einfach nur dieses besessene Gesicht an, nicht mehr in der Lage nur noch irgendwas zu sagen, irgendwas zu machen. Nicht mal in der Lage um ihr Leben zu flehen oder auch einfach nur zu weinen. Einfach nur absolute Fassungslosigkeit, als die Sichel des Mondes wieder zum Vorschein gekommen war und genau das Gesicht des Zustechenden traf und ihr dessen Augen offenbarte, die jede Hoffnung auf ihr Leben dahin schwinden ließ und sie einfach nur das Unvermeidbare ertragen ließen. Nämlich, dass sich das Messer immer und immer wieder in den Körper der jungen Frau bohrte und tiefe Verletzungen hinterließ, wie in einer Art Blutrausch, so lange bis die Augen des Opfers brachen und jegliches Lebenslicht aus diesem erloschen war. Danach wurde der leblose Körper in Richtung Klippen geschleift und letztendlich mit einer kleinen Kraftanstrenung über diese ins Meer geworfen. So konnte es Stunden dauern bis sie wieder an den Strand geschwemmt wurde oder auch Tage, Wochen oder Monate, je nachdem wie stark der Sog aufs Meer hinaus war. Die Schritte entfernten sich wieder in Richtung Strand um das Werk der Gewalt zu vollenden._

Es herrschte einen Moment absolute Stille zwischen den beiden Frauen, die nur von den Klängen der Musik, die durch das hell gestrichene Zimmer hallte gestört wurde, doch war es ohnehin unwahrscheinlich, dass auch nur eine der beiden dies bemerkte. Die großen Augen der Blonden fixierten ihre beste Freundin und voller Unglauben stand ihr Mund leicht offen, so als könnte sie absolut nicht glauben was Jude ihr da gerade offenbart hatte. „Du warst schwanger und hattest eine Fehlgeburt?" Der Unglaube war sogar aus ihrer Stimme heraus zu hören, was Jude dazu veranlasste den Blick von der Blonden abzuwenden, so als hätte sie eine schwere Sünde begangen, die vor allem Sunny geschadet hatte, so dass sie die junge Frau nicht mehr anblicken konnte. Allerdings spiegelte sich in Judes Gesicht weniger Scham als Trauer wieder. „Es war ein Unfall gewesen. Auf einer dieser Studentenfeiern. Du weißt ja wie gerne Tyler auf solche Partys geht." Keinerlei Gefühle schienen die Worte der Brünetten zu beinhalten. Viel mehr glich es einem Sachbericht der ausschließlich Fakten beinhaltete. „Ich bin die Treppe runter gefallen und hab die restliche Nacht im Krankenhaus verbracht." Die langen Braunen Haare verbargen Judes Gesicht vor Sunny mitleidigen Blick, die sich noch nicht einmal vorstellen konnte wie es war ein Kind zu verlieren. Sie hatte ja noch nicht einmal den ersten Schritt hinter sich gebracht, nämlich den richtigen Mann zu finden und an sich zu binden. Der Gedanke an Kinder hatte sie somit noch nie beschäftigt, doch umso schlimmer erschien es der Blonden nun, wo ihre beste Freundin doch so sehr darunter zu leiden hatte.

„Tyler hat sich so gefreut." Jude hatte ihren Blick wieder gehoben und blickt Sunny nun an. Kleine Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augenwinkeln, so wie kleine Diamanten der Trauer, die man sich nur zu gerne weg wünschte, gleich wie viel sie auch wert sein mochten. „Ich hatte sogar schon einen kleinen Bauch." Die erste Träne fand nun ihren Weg Judes Wange hinab, wo sie einen schwach glänzenden Film aus Feuchtigkeit hinterließ, ebenso ein winzigen Fleck auf dem blauen Lacken des Bettes. Unweigerlich legte Sunny der Brünetten einen Arm um die Schulter, zog sie an sich heran um sie in eine tröstende Umarmung zu zwingen und wollte ihr so zumindest ein wenig etwas von der Trauer nehmen. „Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?" fragte Sunny, wobei die Umarmung noch ein wenig fester wurde um der Brünetten auch deutlich zu zeigen, dass sie nicht alleine war. „Warum hast du nicht angerufen? Wir haben unsere Nummern doch ausgetauscht. So etwas kann man doch nicht alleine durchstehen." Doch alles was an Antwort kam war ein leichtes Kopfschütteln während ein Aufschlurzen laut wurde, was nur noch mehr von den Tränen zeugte, die Jude in Sunnys T-Shirt weinte. Dabei hatten die gemeinsamen Ferien in der kleinen Küstenstadt doch eigentlich schön werden sollen, doch stattdessen hatte sich schon nach 24 Stunden in der Heimat ein absolutes deprimierendes Chaos entwickelt.


	4. Chapter 3

Kapitel III

*

Es war fast das gleiche Bild wie gestern. Schon wieder befand sich der silbermetallicfarbene Wagen auf einer der vielen Bundesstraßen der USA. Diesmal brachte das Cabrio die Viererclique in die nahe liegende Stadt Savannah, die sich gerade mal knappe fünfzig Fahrminuten von Sunbury entfernt befand. In Großstädten war diese Entfernung sicher nicht als nah zu betrachten, aber für die jungen Leute, die das Landleben immer noch sehr gut kannten, war diese Entfernung vollkommen normal. Überhaupt war die ganze Jugend Sunburys froh darüber, dass man wenigstens unter einer Stunde Fahrt in eine Stadt kam, die keine Wünsche offen ließ. Egal ob Bars, Diskotheken oder Kinos, Savannah geizte mit keinem von den aufgeführten Dingen. Der Einzige, der dann jedoch immer das Nachsehen hatte, war der Fahrer der Truppe. In diesem Falle hatte das Los Sunny erwischt. Aber die Blonde nahm es sehr gelassen auf. Immerhin wäre es nicht das erste Mal, dass sie die Bande nachher wieder zurück kutschieren durfte. Und da ihr der Alkoholgenuss gestern schon vollkommen ausgereicht hatte, freute sich die Kunststudentin schon regelrecht auf die Cola nach dem Kinobesuch. Sollten die anderen doch trinken worauf sie Lust hatten. Das musste eben jeder selbst wissen.

Die Stimmung selbst schien immer noch leicht gedrückt. Diesmal saß Sunny bei Jude hinten und Taylor auf dem Beifahrersitz, was wiederum den Blondschopf darüber grübeln ließ, ob es tatsächlich zu einer Aussprache zwischen dem Pärchen gekommen war. Aber das was die junge Frau von der Dunkelhaarigen zu hören bekommen hatte, war auch wirklich harter Tobak gewesen. Die Beiden schienen tatsächlich schon zusammen durch die Hölle gegangen zu sein. Da sollte doch so ein kleiner Disput zu verkraften sein. Für sie gehörten Jude und Tyler genauso zusammen wie Käse und Wein, wie Vögel und zwitschern oder eben auch wie das berühmte Gangsterpärchen Bonnie und Clyde, auch wenn sie natürlich nie im Leben Banken ausrauben oder anderen Menschen schaden konnten. Aber die Unzertrennlichkeit beschrieb dieser Vergleich schon ganz gut und dementsprechend aufmunternd lächelte die Blonde ihre beste Freundin auch an. Und wenn sie es doch nicht bereits schon im Auto schafften wieder eine schöne Stimmung zu erzeugen, dann hätten sie ja zumindest noch im Kino die Chance sich wieder näher zu kommen und sollte das auch nicht helfen blieb da immer noch der bei den vieren so beliebte British Pub, in dem sie später nachdem Film noch eine Runde Billiard hin legen wollten oder auch zwei oder auch drei.

"Ich habe gerade das Gefühl, als wäre ich hier nie weg gewesen", erklang durch die bedrückende Stille die Stimme des Journalismusstudenten, der die ganze Zeit seine Umgebung betrachtet hatte, während Jesses Augenmerk mehr auf der Straße lag. "Ich mein, kennt ihr das, wenn auf einmal Euer neues Leben in ganz weite Ferne gerutscht ist und ihr denkt dass Euer Studium eher ein Traum ist und ihr Euch im Grunde genommen niemals von hier entfernt habt? Schlimmer noch, sondern wohl euer ganzes Leben hier bleiben werdet und sich alles am nächsten Morgen wiederholt? Also so ein bisschen wie in dem Film und täglich grüßt das Murmeltier?" Leicht überrascht schaute Jesse zu seinem Kumpel rüber und schmunzelte ein wenig. "Hast Du etwa schon heimlich zu Hause getrunken oder was Stärkeres zu Dir genommen?" Wobei er sich aber auch gleich einen kleinen Seitenhieb von Tyler einfing, der dafür sorgte, dass das Cabrio kurz über die Mittellinie geriet. "Du bist heute wieder sehr lustig, Denay. Hast wohl 'nen Kaspar gefrühstückt." Demonstrativ verdrehte Tyler die Augen und schaute wieder schweigend in der Gegend herum. "Ich weiß, was Du meinst", erklang da eine leise Stimme von der Rückbank und ein kleines Lächeln zierte das Gesicht von Sunny. Ruckartig drehte sich der Kopf des Dunkelhaarigen nach hinten und wollte anscheinend überprüfen, ob die Blonde ihn auch nur auf den Arm nahm, aber er konnte keine Anzeichen dessen erkennen und man konnte merklich sehen wie Tyler sich entspannte und ihr ein freundliches Lächeln schenkte. Es ging dann sogar noch ein Schritt weiter und er drehte sich so gut es ging zu seiner Freundin um und schenkte auch dieser ein Lächeln, so dass Sunny innerlich ein wenig aufatmete, schien sich die ganze Situation ja wenigstens schon mal leicht zu entspannen.

Sie passierten das Ortsschild von Savannah und schon fühlte man sich wie in einer anderen Welt. Hier herrschte Leben und vor allen Dingen auf einem Samstagabend in der Ferienzeit. Auf den Straßen sah man viele Menschen, die ihren Weg gingen und die Straßen waren leicht verstopft. "Na, ich hoffe, dass wir noch pünktlich kommen. Gerade die Werbung ist doch immer das interessanteste an dem ganzen Kinobesuch",maulte es vom Beifahrersitz herüber. "Nur die Ruhe Tyler. Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit und die Karten hab ich telefonisch bestellt. Es kann uns also nicht mehr viel passieren", versuchte Sunny ihren guten Freund zu beruhigen. "Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr, aber wenn das nicht mehr klappt, dann hab ich richtig schlechte Laune, nur damit ihr das wisst." Tyler verschränkte seine Arme ineinander und starrte einer jungen Frau hinterher, deren Bekleidungsstück sicherlich die Bezeichnung Rock nicht verdient hätte, sondern eher eine neuartige Form eines Gürtels darstellen konnte. Dies wiederum hatte zur Folge, dass er einen leichten Schlag in den Nacken von der Rückbank bekam. Pech für Jude nur, dass die Ampel, an der sie gerade vorbei kamen, prompt rot wurde und Jesse so gezwungen war anzuhalten. Tyler nutzte die Chance der Stunden, löste seinen Sicherheitsgurt und sprang mit einem Satz zwischen die beiden Frauen. "Das tust Du nicht nochmal", grinste er und presste seine Lippen auf die von Jude, wobei diese diesen Kuss nach einem ganz kleinen Zögerungsmoment intensiv erwiderte. Die Brünette schlang ihre Arme um den Nacken des jungen Mannes und dieser kraulte dabei liebevoll ihren Nacken. So langsam wurde der Frieden zwischen dem Pärchen wieder hergestellt.

Jesse bog mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf den großen Parkplatz des Carmike ein, dass wie immer ziemlich gut besucht schien. Zumindest war der Parkplatz gut gefüllt und eine große Menschenansammlung machte sich auf den Weg in den Gebäudekomplex, das mehrere Kinosäle beinhaltete. Mit einem Sprung war Tyler, der erste, der den Wagen verlassen hatte. "Los, los, los. Wie gesagt, ohne Werbung geht nichts. Also auf ihr Frauen und..", er musterte Jesse vielsagend, "und Möchtegernmänner." Womit er wiederum nur ein Kopfschütteln bei dem Sohn des Bürgermeisters hervor rief, der in aller Ruhe und voller Sorgfalt sein geliebtes Auto ab schloss. Dann wandte er sich an Tyler, der mittlerweile Jude um die Taille gefasst hatte. "Holt ihr doch schon mal Cola und Popcorn und Sunny und ich besorgen die Karten", schlug er vor und hatte nun auch seinerseits den Blondschopf um die Taille gefasst, was wiederum diese zu einem leicht überraschten Gesichtsausdruck verleitete und Jude ein kleines wissendes Grinsen ins Gesicht zauberte. "Machen wir doch gerne, nicht wahr Tyler?" kam sie dem künftigen Journalisten zuvor, der schon wieder sein vorlautes Mundwerk aufreißen wollte und daraufhin nur noch ergeben nicken konnte.

Also trennten sich zunächst die Wege der jungen Leute und es wurde für Kost und Eintrittskarten gesorgt. Wobei das Gelangen an das Essbare doch definitiv mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen hatte, als das Besorgen der vorbestellten Karten, die sogar gute Plätze in eine der hinteren Reihen beinhalteten. Und das war schon etwas Besonderes bei einem Film wie Fluch der Karbik 2, der gerade erst angelaufen war. Sunny nutzte daher noch schnell die Zeit um die Toilette aufzusuchen und Jesse gesellte sich schon einmal zu seinen besten Freunden und unterstützte sie danach beim Tragen des Erworbenen. Nachdem der Blondschopf dann auch wieder dazu gestoßen war, wobei Tyler es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen konnte ungeduldig mit seinem Bein zu wippen, machte sich die Viererclique auf in den Kinosaal, der immer noch relativ hell beleuchtet war. Die ganze Panikmacherei von Judes Freund war also völlig unnötig gewesen. Mit einigen Entschuldigungssprüchen bahnten sie sich dann den Weg zu ihren Plätzen und ließen sich nieder. Ganz außen zunächst Jesse, gefolgt von Sunny, dann Jude und dann Tyler, der es sich auch nicht nehmen ließ, sofort den Arm um die Schulter seiner Freundin zu legen, während er mit der anderen Hand jetzt schon das Popcorn in sich hinein schaufelte, aber nicht ohne Jude dabei zu vergessen und so schoben sich immer ein paar Popcornstücke zwischen die weichen Lippen der Architekturstudentin. In dem Moment wurde das Licht weiter gedämmt und die Werbung, auf die Tyler schon so lange gewartet hatte, begann.

In der Dunkelheit des Kinosaals war nicht sonderlich fiel zu sehen. Lediglich die dunklen Schatten der Köpfe jener Leute, die vor ihnen saßen und das leise Geflüster einiger Kinobesucher drang hervor und war sogar noch über die Lautsprecher hinweg zu hören, doch dies war eben dieses berühmt berüchtigte Feeling eines Kinobesuchs. Immerhin machte gerade dies das Ganze aus. Eine riesige Leinwand, guter Sound und Leute die mit ihrem Geschwätz oder dem Geraschel des Popcorns andere zur Weißglut trieben, bis diese es irgendwann nicht mehr wahrnahmen, weil der Film sie so in ihren Bann zog. Genau deshalb ging man schließlich ins Kino, denn wenn man in Ruhe einen Film schauen wollte, dann konnte man sich einen solchen auch aus der Videothek besorgen und ihn sich auf dem heimischen Fernsehapparat anschauen.

Die Werbung war mittlerweile zu Ende gegangen und hatte den Trailern jener Filme Platz gemacht, die noch ihren Weg ins Kino finden sollten. Tyler und Jude saßen nach wie vor Popcorn essend nebeneinander und hielten sich gegenseitig ihre Hand während Tyler seinen Arm immer noch um die Schulter seiner Freundin gelegt hatte, und Jesse und Sunny teilten sich ebenfalls eine Popcorntüte, die sie allerdings nicht halb so schnell am vertilgen waren, wie das wieder versöhnte Paar neben ihnen. Doch ansonsten teilten sich die beiden blonden Personen der Viererclique nicht wirklich etwas. Auch wenn Jesse den Blondschopf eben noch um die Taille gepackt hatte, so herrschte doch nun um so weniger Körperkontakt zwischen den beiden Studenten, aller höchstens wenn beide zur selben Zeit in die Tüte mit dem Popcorn griffen. Dabei hätte Sunny auch so gerne Arm in Arm mit Jesse ihm Kino gesessen, so wie ihre beiden anderen Freunde es doch so schön vor machten. Doch um selber einen Versuch einzuleiten, der zu diesem Status hinführte, dafür war die blonde Kunststudentin eindeutig zu schüchtern. Auch wenn sie sich dafür manchmal selber in den Hintern beißen könnte, doch es ging einfach nicht. Sie schaffte es nicht sich zu überwinden.

„Hey ihr Vier. Was für ein Zufall", erreichte die vier Freunde in der Dunkelheit eine bekannte Stimme. Die blonde Morgan Kingston schenkte der Clique ein nettes Lächeln, auch wenn man es in der Dunkelheit nur erahnen konnte, und setzte sich dann schließlich auf den freien Platz neben Tyler, was Jude nur ein angesäuertes Seufzen entlockte, das allerdings so leise war, dass es wohl niemand mitbekommen hatte. „Sara und Cassidy sind gerade dabei Popcorn und so zu holen", erklang erneut die unverwechselbare Stimme, der jungen Frau, die, wenn es nach Jude und auch Sunny gegangen wäre, dort bleiben hätte können wo der Pfeffer wuchs. „Kann man uns dabei vielleicht helfen?" Sunny blieb bei einer solch durchsichtigen Anmache schon fast die Spucke weg und Jude verzog ihrerseits nur schlecht gelaunt das Gesicht. Es war doch immer wieder unglaublich wie diese hohle Nuss versuchte sich an Tyler heran zu machen. „Meinetwegen", ertönte eindeutig die Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen und keine zwei Sekunden später spürte Jude wie sich der Arm ihres Freundes um sie löste und er ihr gleichzeitig die Popcorntüte auf den Schoss stellte um dann tatsächlich Morgan und ihren beiden Freundinnen dabei zu helfen ihre Fressalien zu tragen. Sunny reagierte dabei blitzschnell und stieß Jesse von der Seite an, der unter einem leichten Aufseufzen nun ebenfalls aufstand um den drei früheren Klassenkameraden zu helfen, wobei keineswegs Nettigkeit hinter dieser Tat lag, sondern viel mehr ein eigensinniges Nutzen, denn wenn Jesse ebenfalls dabei war, dann brauchte sich Jude vielleicht nicht so viele Gedanken darüber zu machen, dass Tyler gerade mit einer blondierten Kuh zusammen war, die es schon seid Jahren auf ihm abgesehen hatte. Doch wirklich helfen tat es anscheinend nicht, stand doch auch Jude auf nachdem sie ihrem Freund und Jesse etwas ungläubig hinterher geblickt hatte. „Jude", wollte Sunny die beste Freundin zum Bleiben bewegen, doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich muss jetzt alleine sein." Mit diesen Worten entschwand die Brünette schließlich in die andere Richtung nach draußen, aus dem Kinosaal heraus, so dass die blonde Kunststudentin alleine in dem riesigen Kinosaal zurück blieb, nur noch umgeben von Menschen, die sie nicht kannten, aber die auch gewiss nicht auf sie achten würden, fing der Film doch gerade in diesem Moment an, so dass auch das letzte Gespräch verstummte.

Sunny bekam nicht sonderlich viel von dem Film mit, wo sie so alleine da saß. Viel zu viele Gedanken schwirrten ihr im Kopf herum. Es ging ihr einfach nicht in den Schädel rein wie Tyler so unsensibel sein konnte. Immerhin hatten er und Jude sich gerade erst wieder richtig versöhnt und dann stieg er direkt schon wieder auf die Anmache Morgans ein. Nun ja, wenn Sunny ehrlich war, dann hatte Tyler ja gar nicht wirklich mit dieser geflirtet. Er war nur nett gewesen und auch wenn der Dunkelhaarige manchmal wirklich sehr eigensinnig und schwierig war, in mehr als einer Hinsicht, so war er eben auch ein freundlicher und hilfsbereiter Mensch. Das war er schon immer gewesen. Aber sie konnte eben auch Jude verstehen und nachfühlen wie sie sich jetzt wohl fühlte. Es war einfach ein wirklich verflixter Teufelskreis. Und irgendwo fühlte sie selber sich auch schlecht. Schließlich kannte sie Jude schon fast ihr ganzes Leben lang und auch Tyler war ihr jetzt auch schon seit vielen Jahren ein guter Freund und mittlerweile war es wirklich so, dass man sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, dass die beiden dunkelhaarigen Menschen getrennte Wege gingen. Sie waren immer das perfekte Paar gewesen. Immer. Und plötzlich schien alles den Bach runter zu gehen. Und warum? Weil das Schicksal ein äußerst böses Spiel mit beiden gespielt hatte. Das war einfach nicht fair. Das hatten die beiden nicht verdient.

Eine Ruckartige Bewegung rechts neben ihr entriss den Blondschopf aus ihren Gedanken. Es war Jesse gewesen, der sich neben sie wieder in seinen Sitz fallen gelassen hatte, und kurz darauf, gerade als sie es richtig realisiert hatte, da drang auch schon die leise Stimme Tylers an ihr Ohr: „Wo ist Jude?" Sunny blickte den Dunkelhaarigen an, eine Spur vorwurfsvoll obwohl sie dies eigentlich nicht wirklich beabsichtigt hatte. „Was glaubst du denn?" Er herrschte eine kurze Zeit absolute Stille zwischen den beiden Freunden, in der lediglich der Sound des laufenden Films den Kinosaal erfüllte. Ein leises Fluchen folgte schließlich von Tyler bevor er den Saal wieder verließ, wobei Morgan ihm doch fast schon sehnsüchtig hinterher blickte. Sunny konnte dabei nur verächtlich den Kopf schütteln. Überhaupt auf die Idee zu kommen sich an einen vergebenen Mann heran zu machen oder bewusst einer anderen Frau den Mann auszuspannen, das war einfach das letzte. Aber glücklicherweise war nur Morgan anwesend und nicht auch noch Brooke. Das hätte sonst wohl in einem absoluten Inferno geendet.

„Meinst du, es geht mit ihnen zu ende?" zog die geflüsterte Stimme Jesses die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Frau auf sich. Sunny wusste was der Bürgermeistersohn meinte. Würde die Beziehung ihrer Freunde nun auseinander brechen? Sunny wusste darauf keine Antwort, aber sie hoffte es nicht. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht", flüsterte der Blondschopf doch sichtlich betrübt zurück, konnte sie es sich doch einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Jude und Tyler in naher Zukunft nicht mehr zusammen sein würden. Das war einfach zu konfus, und so empfand es auch Jesse, der die beiden auch nur als Gespann kannte und nicht anders. Wenn sie sich trennen würden, dann wäre dies so als würden sie ein Naturgesetz brechen. Es war einfach unvorstellbar. „Aber nachdem was die beiden durchmachen mussten..." Sunnys verblüffter Blick entging dem Medizinstudent nicht, und es verriet ihm zum einen, dass Sunny ebenfalls von der Tragödie wusste und zum anderen, dass sie nicht gedacht hätte, dass er darüber Bescheid wusste. „Immerhin bin ich Tylers bester Freund", rechtfertigte er sich daher. Es machte zwar meist eher den Eindruck als könnten Jesse und Tyler sich nicht wirklich riechen, so als würde sie eher eine Hass-Freundschaft verbinden, doch eigentlich vertrauten sich die beiden Männer blind. Tyler hatte eben eine etwas seltsame Art ihn zu behandeln, doch damit kam Jesse absolut klar. So war der Dunkelhaarige eben und der Bürgermeistersohn konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass sich dies einmal ändern würde und wenn doch, dann würde er sicherlich etwas vermissen.

Jesse lehnte sich etwas nach vorne als er den schwarzen Schatten registrierte, der den Kinosaal betreten hatte, so dass auch Sunnys Aufmerksamkeit in die entsprechende Richtung gelenkt wurde. Natürlich erkannten beide in der dunklen Erscheinung Tyler, doch es ließ beide etwas stutzen, dass er alleine zurück zu kommen schien. Hatten sich Jude und Tyler etwa nun richtig verkracht? Hatten sie beide vielleicht nun doch ihre Beziehung beendet? Alles Fragen, die Jesse und Sunny lieber mit einem dicken und fetten Nein beantwortet haben würden und so lag ihr beider Blick auch gespannt auf Tyler, wie dieser sich zu ihnen hindurch kämpfte, und schließlich in gehockter Haltung bei ihnen beiden verweilte, ohne sich auf einen der freien Sitze zu setzen. Die Besorgnis in seinem Gesicht war dabei trotz der Dunkelheit gut zu erkennen. „Ich kann Jude nicht finden."

Ok, wen interessierte jetzt noch der Film, wenn einer von ihnen verschwunden war? Niemanden, also standen Jesse und Sunny geschlossen auf, bevor noch Stimmen in ihrem Umkreis laut werden konnten, dass sie irgendwem die Sicht versperrten. Mit schnellen Schritten hatten die restlichen drei den Saal verlassen, wobei es Sunny schon schwer gefallen war mit den beiden Jungs Schritt zu halten, aber letztendlich standen sie dann doch zusammen in der Vorhalle und schauten sich suchend um. Aber natürlich sprang Jude nicht einfach so hervor, sondern es gab immer noch keine Spur von der hübschen Dunkelhaarigen. "Oh man, du bist aber auch echt ein Trottel, Tyler. Als ob Jude heute nicht schon angeschlagen genug gewesen war, konntest du es natürlich nicht lassen und musstest Morgan und ihren dusseligen Freunden unter die Arme greifen", erbost schaute Sunny den Studenten an und hatte dabei ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. "Meine Güte, wenn die noch nicht mal in der Lage sind ihr Popcorn und ihre Cola selbst zu tragen, dann sollen sie halt darauf verzichten. Macht eh nur dicke Hüften." Es kam wirklich selten vor, dass der Blondschopf so ausrastete, aber irgendwie nahm sie die ganze Situation ziemlich mit. Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit so auf ihre Ferien gefreut, auf das Wiedersehen mit Jude und Tyler und darauf dass die Clique endlich wieder zusammen war, aber stattdessen ging alles schief. Erst der Mord an ihrem alten Schwarm, dann der Streit zwischen ihnen und die Offenbarung von Jude und jetzt noch das wieder mal unüberlegte Handeln des Architekturstudenten. Hörte es denn gar nicht mehr auf?

Eine beruhigende Hand legte sich auf den Rücken der jungen Frau und mit einem schnellen Blick erkannte die Kunststudentin, dass es Jesse war, der ihr ein wenig Halt geben wollte, Tyler statt dessen jappste noch kurz rum und entschied sich dann doch zu einem zerknirschten Gesicht. "Tut mir leid. Ich wollte doch nur nett sein und hätte nicht gedacht, dass Jude das gleich so in den falschen Hals bekommt." Normalerweise war der Dunkelhaarige keiner, der so schnell nachgab, aber diese ganze Streitereien mit seiner Freundin machte auch ihn ganz fertig und war nicht dass, was er sich von seinem Urlaub erhofft hatte. "Helft ihr mir sie suchen?" sah er dann noch abwechselnd fragend zu Sunny und Jesse. "Aber klar, Kumpel. Dafür sind wir doch Freunde und wir sind gemeinsam hierher gekommen, also fahren wir auch gemeinsam wieder zurück. Wir können Jude doch nicht einfach so in Savannah zurück lassen." Mit diesen Worten Jesses machten sich die restlichen Drei auf die Suche nach der Vierten im Bunde und hofften sie bald zu finden. Denn auch wenn die Dunkelhaarige sonst nicht so einen labilen Eindruck machte, wusste man ja nicht, in wie weit die Geschichte mit der Fehlgeburt ihr seelisch zugesetzt hatte und vielleicht doch zu Handlungen hinreißen ließ, die später nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen waren. Außerdem war Savannah eine der Städte, die eine besonders hohe Kriminaltätsrate hatte. Also wirklich kein Ort, wo junge Frauen sich allein durch die dunklen Straßen herum treiben sollte. Dementsprechend entschlossen sich die Jungs draußen nach der jungen Frau zu suchen und Sunny bekam die Aufgabe im Kinobereich selbst zu suchen. Treffpunkt war in einer halben Stunde vor den Damentoiletten im ersten Stock.

Sie hatte die Toiletten durchsucht, hatte das ganze Foyer abgesucht, war sogar heimlich in die anderen Vorführsäale gegangen in der Hoffnung irgendwo die Vermisste aufzugabeln. Aber nichts, Jude schien wirklich wie von Erdboden verschwunden zu sein. Völlig frustriert begab sich Sunny erneut zum Treffpunkt und wartete auf ihre Freunde, die exakt nach einer halben Stunde zurück kamen. Zunächst sah man auch große Hoffnung in ihren Gesichtern, die aber schnell wieder erlosch, als sie Sunny allein am Tresen stehen sahen. "Lasst mich raten? Nichts?" erklang die Stimme der Kunststudentin und sah sich nur einem zweimaligen Kopfschütteln gegenüber. "Ok und was machen wir jetzt? Zur Polizei gehen?"

„Das bringt doch nichts. Sie ist noch keine 24 Stunden weg und zudem ist sie volljährig. Also werden die Cpos rein gar nichts tun können", entgegnete der Sohn des Bürgermeisters auf Sunnys verzweifelten Vorschlag hin. So war nun mal die Gesetztesgrundlage und auch wenn er Medizin studierte, kannte sich Jesse mit seinem umfassenden Allgemeinwissen gut in dieser Materie aus. "Also ich werde jedenfalls nicht die Hände in den Schoß legen und mein Mädchen suchen gehen. Da könnt ihr Gift drauf nehmen", Tyler funkelte seine Freunde wütend an und wollte bereits auf dem Absatz kehrt machen, als Jesse's Stimme ihn nochmal zurück holte. "Hey, nun beruhig dich doch mal. Hat doch keiner gesagt, dass wir sie einfach so hier lassen. Wir werden sie weiterhin suchen, dass ist doch wohl selbstverständlich." Auch Sunny nickte heftig zustimmend bei den Worten des Blonden. Niemand würde sich gut bei dem Gedanken fühlen, dass Jude die Nacht allein in dieser Stadt verbringen musste, wirklich niemand. "Gut, dann lasst uns", forderte Tyler seine Freunde auf und in diesem Moment öffnete sich der Kinosaal, in dem der Film der Viererclique gerade zu Ende gegangen war. Und genau in diesem Trubel hinein, erschien eine dunkelhaarige, schmal gebaute junge Frau, die einen leicht verweinten Eindruck machte und hielt auf die drei jungen Menschen zu.

"Jude!!!!" rief Tyler entsetzt aus und stürmte auf seine Freundin zu um diese dann sogleich in den Arm zu nehmen. Jude selbst ließ es zwar zu, aber erwiderte die Umarmung nicht wirklich, was wiederum Jesse und Sunny ziemlich verwirrt blicken ließ. Auch Sunny näherte sich nun der jungen Frau, die tatsächlich ein wenig mitgenommen aussah und blickte diese einfach nur einen Moment lang prüfend an. "Nun lass es mal gut sein, Tyler. Gib ihr mal einen Moment Luft zum durchatmen", forderte sie mit recht energischem Ton von ihrem guten Freund und schob ihn ein klein wenig zur Seite. "Geht ihr Euch doch schon mal ein Bier holen, bevor wir gleich weiter fahren und wir Frauen gehen uns mal kurz eine Runde frisch machen." Es war selten dass Sunny sich so durchsetzten wollte bei den Herren der Schöpfung, aber diesmal hatte sie das dringende Bedürfnis sich einen Moment in Ruhe mit Jude zu unterhalten, schien dieser das Ganze vorhin doch ganz schön Nahe gegangen zu sein.

"Ich will jetzt aber..."

"Nun komm schon, Tyler. Du hast doch Sunny gehört. Lass uns uns mal ein schönes Bier gönnen." Jesse ahnte, was Sunny vor hatte und befürwortete das Ganze auch, daher nahm er seinen besten Freund an der Schulter und schob diesen in Richtung Bedienung, auch ihm war es ja nicht entgangen, dass Jude keinen all zu guten Eindruck gerade machte. Da würde es ihr sicher gut tun, mal in Ruhe mit ihrer besten Freundin zu sprechen. "Zwei schöne kühle Bier für mich und meinen Freund", bestellte der Medizinstudent mit einem strahlenden Lächeln bei der Bedienung und drückte dabei Tyler mit sanfter Gewalt auf den Barhocker, so dass dieser einfach nur ergeben nicken konnte und sah dabei zu wie die beiden jungen Frauen auf der Damentoilette des Kinos verschwanden.

Nachdem Sunny und Jude den momentan ziemlich leeren Raum betreten hatten, reichte die Blonde ihrer besten Freundin erstmal ein leicht angefeuchtetes Papierhandtuch, damit diese die leicht verschmierte Wimperntusche entfernen konnte. "Hey Süße. Was ist denn los? Wo bist du denn nur gewesen?" sah die Blonde die Dunkelhaarige fragend an und wollte sie am liebsten auch in den Arm nehmen, aber danach schien ihr ja nicht wirklich zu sein. "Es ist schon alles ok. Ich hab nur ein wenig Zerstreuung gebraucht und war eine Weile spazieren", antwortete nun Jude auf die Fragen und war vor dem Spiegel dabei die letzten Spuren ihrer kleinen Schwäche zu beseitigen. "Er hat es nicht mit Absicht gemacht. Tyler ist eben manchmal ein wenig.." Sunny musste kurz überlegen um ein treffendes Wort zu finden, "..gedankenlos. Aber er liebt dich über alles. Das würde sogar ein Blinder mit einem Krückstock sehen", zitierte der Blondschopf nun ein in ihren Augen passendes Sprichwort und schaute Jude abwartend an, die immer noch fleißig am wischen war. Es herrschte einen kurzen Moment Schweigen zwischen ihnen, ab und an ging mal die Tür auf und es kamen Frauen rein oder gingen wieder raus. Dann als Jude wohl anscheinend zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis war, drehte sie sich wieder zu ihrer besten Freundin um und schaute sie einfach nur an. "Ich weiß", erklang es einfach nur mit einem ruhigen Ton. Viel mehr kam nicht. "Ist alles momentan nicht so einfach für euch, oder?" Ein besorgter Blick traf die Dunkelhaarige, die sich heute so kühl und abweisend verhielt. "Also, wenn du nochmal das Bedürfnis hast, dir das Ganze von der Seele zu reden, dann bin ich für dich da", schob Sunny noch hinterher und schaute abwartend zu Jude. Und nun stahl sich doch ein leichtes Lächeln in das Gesicht der Architekturstudentin. "Danke schön." Jude machte sich auf, den Raum jetzt wieder zu verlassen. "Du hast Recht, die anderen warten sicher schon. Also lass uns. Wir wollen die Kerle doch noch beim Billiard schlagen, oder?" Ein kleiner Versuch um herauszufinden, wonach Jude nun gerade war, aber da diese nur zustimmend nickte und nicht sagte, dass sie lieber nach Hause wollte, war es also beschlossene Sache, dass sie noch weiter in den Pup zogen, wie vorher geplant. "Los Jesse, rück' die Schlüssel raus, ich bin dran", kam Sunny grinsend auf die zwei Herren der Schöpfung zu und ein erleichtertes Lächeln legte sich auf das Gesicht des Blonden, so dass dieser nur zu gern die Schlüssel seines Cabrios raus holte und sie Sunny zuwarf. Tyler wiederum sah seine Freundin einfach nur fragend an und überlegte, ob er sie wohl wieder umarmen durfte, wagte es aber dann doch vorsichtig. Sie schmiegte sich zwar nicht direkt an, aber zumindest wehrte sie sich auch nicht dagegen. "Es tut mir Leid, Kleines. Ich liebe doch nur Dich", und ein sanftes Küsschen fand den Weg auf ihre Wange.

Das dumpfe Licht war nur ein Teil der Atmosphäre, die der Viererclique noch so gut bekannt war, war Churchill's Pub & Restaurant doch schon zur Jugendzeit die Stammkneipe von Jesse, Tyler, Sunny und Jude gewesen. Auch die mit Stimmen, sowohl männlicher wie auch weiblicher Gäste, durchdrängte Geräuschkulisse war keine Neuheit und alles zusammen bildete doch eine vertraute Umgebung, die das Gefühl von Heimat vermittelte obgleich sich die vier Studenten gute 50 Minuten von ihrer eigentlichen Heimatstadt entfernt befanden. Es war eben etwas bekanntes. Die Tische, die Stühle, der Barkeeper. So als wäre in dem Pub die Zeit niemals wirklich vergangen und befände sich immer noch in der Zeit in der die vier Freunde die High School besucht hatten. Nur die bekannten Gesichter, die an Reife und Alter zugenommen hatten zeugten von der Zeit, die vergangen war. Auch bei Jesse, Tyler, Sunny und Jude hatte der seid Jahren in Churchill's Pub beschäftigte Barkeeper zwei Mal hin gucken müssen bevor er die Studenten erkannt hatte, die bereits in ihrer Jugendzeit bei ihm ein und aus gegangen waren, fast jedes Wochenende. Die Zeit veränderte einfach unaufhörlich, ohne dass man dagegen etwas tun konnte. Aber das war auch gut so. Sie brachte nämlich nicht nur Veränderungen, sondern man entwickelte sich durch sie auch weiter und dies war immerhin der Lauf des Lebens. Ständiges Weiterentwickeln.

Mit diesem typischen kurzen klackenden Geräusch traf die weiße Kugel ihre rote Artgenossin, die getrieben von dem Stoß über die grüne Tischfläche rollte um an der Band, knapp neben dem Loch an der Ecke des Tisches ab prallte und ihren Weg so zur Hälfte wieder zurück legte. „Verdammt Denay, die hättest du versenken müssen!" Tyler stieß dem Blonden gegen die Schulter, so dass dieser leicht gegen den Billiardtisch gedrückt wurde während im Hintergrund das Gekicher der beiden Frauen in der Runde laut wurde. „Reg dich ab, Tyler", meinte Jude doch recht amüsiert. „Ihr zwei habt es einfach nicht drauf." Von ihrer getrübten Laune, die im Kinokomplex noch ihre Tränen gefordert hatte war nicht mehr all zu viel zu erkennen. Lediglich ihre Augen waren noch leicht gerötet, aber dies viel unter dem zu einem Lachen verzogenen Mund nicht weiter auf. Der Abend in der Kneipe schien die perfekte Medizin gegen Judes Kummer gewesen zu sein und zudem war das Billardspiel, Männer gegen Frauen, eine großartige Ablenkung. Sie bedachte Jesse und Tyler mit einem frechen Grinsen bevor sie sich etwas über den Tisch lehnte um mit ihrem Queue an die weiße Kugel zu kommen, die, wie es nun einmal beim Billard so war, als Mittel verwendet werden musste um die anderen Kugeln einzulochen. Mit vollkommener Konzentration fokussierte die Brünette die weiße Kugel mit der Absicht die rote, die von Jesse zuvor nicht versenkt worden war, eben in das Loch an der Ecke des Tisches zu bekommen. Es war genau der Moment in dem Jude mit dem Stoßwerkzeug die weiße Kugel traf als ein überaus affektiertes Räuspern an ihr Ohr drang, was Tyler einen bitterbösen Blick einheimste. Aber dennoch rollte die anvisierte rote Kugel ganz gemütlich ihren Weg über die grüne Fläche um im Endeffekt geräuschvoll in das Loch zu fallen, was ein überaus zufriedenes Lächeln auf Judes Gesichtszüge zauberte und selbstverständlich durfte auch ein Abklatschen mit der Teamkollegin nicht aus bleiben, die ein ebenfalls zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen trug. „Mit so billigen Tricks kannst du das Spiel auch nicht mehr kippen", grinste Jude ihren Freund provokant an und legte Sunny daraufhin einen Arm um die Schulter, so als würden sie beide für eine Foto posieren. „Wir sind einfach besser als ihr beide."

„Na wartet, wir drehen das Spiel noch. Da könnt ihr euch drauf verlassen, oder Tyler?" Jesse stupste seinen Kumpel von der Seite an, der darauf natürlich kräftig nickte und einen ähnlichen Kommentar hören ließ, was die beiden Frauen der Runde allerdings nur zu einem belustigenden Lächeln verleitete. „Na, das wollen wir doch mal sehen", meinte der Blondschopf nun, der sich auf dem Griff Judes wand um den nächsten Stoß auszuführen, den sie auch glatt versenkte. Gefluche auf der Seite der Männer und zufriedenes Grinsen auf der Seite der Frauen, und dies sollte sich auch zumindest für dieses Billardspiel nicht mehr ändern, denn Sunny und Jude schafften es doch tatsächlich jede einzelne Kugel einzulochen ohne einen Zug an ihre beiden Gegner abgeben zu müssen, was im Endeffekt nichts anderes bedeutete als dass die beiden Männern ihren Freundinnen einen ausgeben mussten.

Großes Gelächter ertönte von dem Tisch an dem sich die vier Freunde nieder gelassen hatten um etwas zu trinken, doch dies viel nicht sonderlich auf, herrschte doch im ganzen Pub eine außerordentlich gute Stimme und dementsprechend laut war es auch in den Innenräumen. Da fiel die lustige Runde der Viererclique nicht wirklich auf. „Red' keinen Scheiß", blickte Jude den blonden Bürgermeistersohn mit großen Augen an. „Du hast 'ne menschliche Leiche seziert? Ich dachte man gibt euch Frettchen oder so etwas." Man hörte doch schon deutlich, dass Jude ein bisschen beschwipst war, doch das hatte bei ihr gar nichts zu bedeuten. Keiner wusste zwar so recht wie sie es machte, doch die junge Frau hatte es in der Tat noch nie geschafft sich so zu betrinken, dass sie nicht mehr wusste was sie tat oder sagte, und das obwohl sie keineswegs darauf achtete wie viel sie trank. Doch Jesse konnte auf diese Frage auch nur kräftig nicken. „Doch es ist wahr. Das sind alles Menschen, die ihren Körper der Wissenschaft zur Verfügung stellen und eine gewisse Anzahl wird auf die medizinischen Fakultäten verteilt", erklärte der Blonde fast schon fachmännisch, was die Brünette doch schon so ein bisschen beeindruckt blicken ließ. „Na, dann auf die Wissenschaftsleichen", erhob Tyler sein Glas, und selbstverständlich stießen auch die anderen drei auf diesen Tost an, auch wenn Sunny wohl die einzige war, die wohl aus wirklichem Amüsement darüber lachte, war sie doch ebenfalls die einzige die noch vollkommen nüchtern war. Immerhin musste sie nachher alle wieder sicher nach Hause bringen und der Schlüsselbund Jesse drückte in ihrer Hosentasche immerzu gegen ihren Oberschenkel, so dass sie auch immer wieder daran erinnert wurde, dass sie auf jeden Fall die Finger vom Alkohol lassen musste, was ihr allerdings auch nicht sonderlich schwer fiel. Sie war keine sonderliche Trinkerin und konnte daher auch gut auf einen Trinkabend verzichten, vor allem wenn es der zweite in Folge war, und dies war ja hier der Fall. Doch das nüchtern sein hatte auch so seine Vorteile, war die Unterhaltung doch einsame Spitze. Immerhin bekam man wirklich alles mit klarem Verstand mit und konnte des öfteren über irgendwelche dummen Äußerungen lachen, die man mit einem zugedröhnten Kopf noch nicht einmal annähernd verstand. So war es doch nun bei den vier Freunden auch, denn wann erlebte man schon mal, dass man auf Leichen an stieß. Und hinzu kam noch, dass dies am heutigen Tag im Grunde genommen ziemlich makaber war bedachte man dem guten Freund von dem man heute erfahren hatte, dass er tot war, doch in der momentanen Stimmung dachte niemand an den armen Paul. Noch nicht einmal Sunny, deren Kopf frei war, doch dies hatten sie alle auch verdient. Der gesamte Tag war nicht gerade rosig verlaufen und da konnten sie sich ruhig einmal ein wenig Erholung und Spaß gönnen. Dies war schließlich keine Sünde.


End file.
